Change
by Kazama Sakura
Summary: Gara-gara patah hati Sakura jadi membenci laki-laki, akibatnya dia kena kutukan. nah, bagaimana nasib Sakura? RnR if you mind... warning inside
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*Change*

*By Pink Uchiha*

*Warning: Gaje, rante T+, Sakura versi cowok*

.

.

.

My first SakuHina pair.

.

.

.

Enjoy this story…

.

.

.

BUAK!

BUAK!

BUAK!

"BODOH! DASAR BODOH! BODOH-BODOH-BODOH!" raung sosok gadis dengan mahkota merah muda serupa sakura yang berguguran di musim semi, gadis itu tanpa puas terus melampiaskan kekesalannya pada sebatang pohon beringin besar tidak berdosa melalui bogeman mentah yang ia layangkan bertubi-tubi.

Sementara itu sosok lain dengan rambut indigonya hanya mampu berdiri dengan takut-takut. "Be-berhenti memu-memukuli pohon itu Sa-Sakura-cha-chan." Pinta gadis berambut indigo itu dengan hati-hati pada gadis bernama Sakura itu.

"Aku –Buk!- tidak akan –Buk!Buk!- berhenti –Buk!- sampai –Buk!- benar-benar puas, Hinata!" balas Sakura tetap melayangkan pukulan mautnya pada batang pohon tidak berdosa itu.

"Ta-tapi Sa-Sakura-chan, kamu menyakiti ta-tanganmu dan po-pohonnya." Bujuk Hinata dengan nada khawatir dan memelas.

Namun sakura menghiraukan bujukan Hinata, ia tetap dengan membabi buta meninju pohon itu tanpa ampun, bahkan cacian dan sumpah serapah terlontar dari bibir mungilnya, "dasar pantat ayam! Aku bersumpah takkan pernah lagi terperangkap pada pesona ayam sepertimu!"

"AYAM BODOH!"

"MATI SAJA KAU AYAM!"

"DASAR PANTAT AYAM SIALAN!"

Teriak Sakura frustasi, ia mengacak-acak rambut merah muda sepundaknya yang tadinya sudah acak-acakan menjadi makin acak-acakan atau tepatnya jadi amburadul. Karena kelelahan setelah acara ngamuknya sakura terkulai di atas rerumputan, ia menatap nanar ceruk lumayan dalam di batang pohon beringin hasil pelampiasannya.

Hinata segera menghampiri Sakura dan melingkarkan lengan mungilnya di pundak mungil sahabat merah mudanya itu, "tenang Sakura-chan…" hibur Hinata.

"Aku benci!" gumam Sakura.

Hinata mengelus punggung sahabatnya, "sabar Sakura-chan…"

"Aku benar-benar benci makhluk yang bernama laki-laki! Mereka semua brengsek, menyebalkan, dan tidak pernah menghargai wanita!" geram Sakura frustasi. Hinata tersentak dan memeluk Sakura semakin erat, samar-samar gendang telinganya mendengar suara isak tangis dari pemilik rambut bubble gum yang ada di pelukanya.

Angin bertiup lembut, bias mentari yang berada di ujung cakrawala menerangi dua insane pemilik ikatan erat bernama persahabatan itu. Cahaya sang mentari menerpa mereka begitupun dengan angin yang bertiup lembut. Beberapa helai daun-daun berklorofil berjatuhan kemudian berserakan dan terbang pasrah terbawa angin.

Tangan mungilnya tak pernah jera menenangkan punggung pemilik jiwa dengan rambut serupa cherry blossom itu. "Sabarlah Sakura-chan…" bisiknya lembut sekali lagi dan terus membelai sahabat terkasihnya dalam kehangatan pelukan mereka dan cahaya sang mentari yang menerpa.

"Hinata… arigatou…" ujar Sakura lirih menghapus air matanya, Hinata tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk kemudian membimbing gadis berambut merah muda itu untuk beranjak dari sana. Lembutnya tangan mungil berkulit putih itu membuat senyum di bibir Sakura muncul.

"Hinata-sama!" sebuah suara panggilan membuat dua insane itu berhenti.

"A-ada apa, Bibi Guren?" tanya Hinata sopan, pelayan berambut keunguan itu tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat,

"Hiashi-sama ingin bertemu dengan anda." Jawab Guren sopan, Hinata mengangguk dan mengikuti pelayan berambut keunguan itu setelah sebelumnya berpesan agar Sakura berjalan-jalan dahulu mengelilingi kompleks mansion Hyuuga yang megah dan tradisional. Bayangkan saja mansion klan Hyuuga itu kira-kira seluas 100 hektar, dengan kompleks rumah-rumah bergaya Jepang kuno, dan beberapa pepohonan dan perkebunan, sisanya yang berada di pojok belakang jalan setapak batas kompleks perumahan Hyuuga dengan hutan adalah makam keluarga besar Hyuuga.

Sakura dengan kesal terus melangkah tanpa tahu arah, ia terus mengerutu tidak jelas tak sadar pula bahwa jalan yang ia lalui sangat sepi. Gadis itu berhenti di sebuah gapura namun ia tak menyadarinya,

"AKU BENAR-BENAR BENCI YANG NAMANYA LAKI-LAKI! MEREKA BENAR-BENAR MENYEBALKAN!" Teriak Sakura frustasi sambil mencak-mencak tidak jelas di depan gapura itu, ia tak menyadari bahwa suasana di sekitarnya sangat sunyi dan sepi apalagi hari telah beranjak gelap karena sang mentari harus menjalankan tugasnya menerangi belahan bumi yang lain.

"_Dasar gadis tak tahu diri seenak gundulnya menganggu ketenangan orang." _Gerutu sosok dengan pakaian putih dan rambut coklat panjang, wajahnya yang penuh keriput mengernyit tak senang dan iris mutiaranya menatap tajam sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah mencak-mencak di depan gapura, _"gadis tidak tahu diri harus mendapatkan balasan."_ Geramnya dengan suara parau.

.

.

.

Burung-burung mungil berwarna kecoklatan bercicit-cicit meru diiringi dengan sinar sang mentari yang mulai nampak dengan usahanya untuk memanjati langit menuju puncak tertinggi. Burung-burung mungil bersuara merdu itu mengetuk-ngetuk benda bening yang ternyata sebuah jendela kamar bergaya tradisional, mereka berharap gadis baik hati pemilik kamar itu akan membuka jendela dan menyabut mereka dengan senyuman hangat dan belaian penuh kasih seperti hari-hari kemarin.

Namun jendela itu tak juga terbuka, walau begitu burung-burung mungil itu tak menyerah untuk terus mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela sambil bercicit-cicit merdu.

Di atas sebuah futon, sosok di balik selimut tebal itu sepertinya tak juga bergerak dari mimpi panjang mereka sejak semalam, tunggu? Mereka? Yap, tentu saja karena di atas futon itu tertidur dengan lelap dua sosok dengan rambut merah muda dan indigo.

Hingga kemudian sosok dengan rambut merah muda itu bergerak dan mengeliat, ia beranjak melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Walau mansion itu terkesan sangat tradisional namun tidak dengan satu tempat, yaitu kamar mandi. Kamar mandi itu sangat bersih dan mewah dengan batu marmer yang menghiasi dan melapisi lantai serta dindingnya, di pojok ruangan sebuah bath tub mewah tersedia, juga kloset duduk yang tertutup rapi dan berkilau, kemudian ada washtafel dengan cermin besar berukuran 2x1 meter.

Pemilik rambut merah muda itu mengerakkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku, ia segera melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang di pakainya karena entah kenapa pakaian itu serasa sesak di tubuhnya.

Ia juga mengucek matanya yang merem melek, kemudian menggaruk rambut merah muda pendek miliknya yang sedikit gatal. Kaki jenjangnya kemudian melangkah menuju kloset untuk menunaikan panggilan alam. Namun, ia mengernyit saat merasakan sesuatu seperti mengantung di selangkangnya setiap ia bergerak dan itu membuatnya tak nyaman.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya berniat melihat ada apa…

1 menit…

2 menit…

.

.

.

10 menit kemudian…

"KYAAAA!" terdengar pekikan dari kamar mandi.

"Ugh~~~" gadis dengan rambut indigo itu mengucek matanya, kemudian beranjak menuju daun pintu kamar mandi tempat di mana asal suara teriakan ganjil itu berasal, "Sa-Sakura-chan? Kenapa kamu berteriak? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya tanpa sadar tidak tergagap seperti biasanya.

Cklek!

Gadis berambut indigo itu memutar kenop pintu dan mendorongnya untuk masuk.

"Sakura-chan… kenapa tadi kau-" Hinata terbelalak dengan mulut terbuka, ia mengucek-ngucek matanya berulang-ulang. Kemudian jari telunjuknya menunjuk sosok yang berdiri dengan panik 2 meter darinya.

"Si-siapa kamu?" tanyanya gelagapan.

Hinata memperhatikan sosok di hadapannya, seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi, dadanya bidang, kulitnya putih pucat, perutnya rata intinya tubuhnya atletis, dengan rambut merah muda model pendek(bayangin model rambutnya kayak Suigetsu), dan bola mata emerald. Dari atas Hinata menunduk ke bawah. Mendadak tubuhnya panas dingin dan wajahnya memerah,

"KYAAA!'

BRUAK!

"WAAA! HINATA!"

.

.

.

"Hinata?"

"Hinata?"

Suara baritone yang sendari tadi memanggil-manggil namanya membuatnya tersadar, ia mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya sejenak berusaha menjelaskan penglihatannya yang sedikit memburam. Ia gelagapan melihat sosok pemuda yang bersila di sampingnya dengan yukata putih kebesaran namun pas untuk postur tubuhnya yang kekar.

"Kau baik-baik saja Hinata?" tanya pemilik suara baritone itu lembut, Hinata mengangguk dengan wajah yang tiba-tiba memerah ketika ingatannya melayang kembali ke kejadian sebelum ia jatuh pingsan.

"Ka-kamu siapa?" tanya Hinata gugup dan malu-malu. Pemuda bermata emerald itu menghela nafas berat,

"Aku Sakura, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba aku sudah berubah seperti ini." Desah Sakura sembari memijit pelipisnya. Ia tak sadar bahwa perilakunya itu terlihat keren di mata Hinata membuat gadis itu kembali memerah.

"Tiba-tiba saja aku sudah berubah dari gadis tulen menjadi… lelaki tulen. Gezzz… aku merasa seperti waria saja." Gerutu Sakura.

Hinata tak menyahut sama sekali malahan ia terpana pada sosok Sakura yang menurutnya err… seksi.

Sakura beranjak namun sebelumnya ia menoleh pada Hinata, "err… Hinata apakah aku boleh meminjam pakaian Neji? Rasanya tidak mungkin kalau aku memakai pakaianku yang biasanya." Pinta Sakura ragu-ragu dengan wajah tersipu.

Hinata yang masih terpana hanya mengangguk dan beranjak gugup keluar kamar. Gadis pemalu itu mendekap tangannya di dada berusaha menahan debaran yang bertubi-tubi di hatinya. _Dia sangat keren dan tampan… lalu umm sangat seksi_ batin Hinata kembali memerah. Kakinya menapak pelan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

Suara ketokan pintu membuat Sakura berbalik dan membuka pintu itu, kepalanya terjulur keluar dan menemukan seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang bernama Neji Hyuuga, kakak Hinata yang menderita sister complex akut.

"Good morning Sakura-chan~~" sapanya dengan ceria, tunggu ceria? Apakah perlu saya jelaskan bahwa kepribadian Neji yang lain kalau ia akan ceria hanya di depan Hinata, Hanabi dan Sakura sementara itu untuk yang lainnya ia akan memasang topeng esnya kembali. Niatnya untuk jaga image dan menghindari tertawaan penghuni mansion Hyuuga yang lain. Neji kan image wajahnya jaim, stoic, dan cool jadi tidak lucu kalau tiba-tiba jadi periang dan ceria plus senyum lebar tiap menyapa orang bisa-bisa mbah buyut yang tertidur tenang di kompleks kuburan belakang rumah bangun dan menghantuinya setiap malam.

"A-e pa-pagi." Sahut Sakura dengan suara kecil yang di buat-buat mau bagaimana lagi selain tubuhnya yang berubah suaranya juga berubah menjadi lebih berat dan nge-bass.

Neji mengernyit mendengar suara Sakura yang mirip mbah buyutnya yang mati 5 tahun lalu akibat keselek biji duren, mengingat itu Neji ingin ngakak sambil guling-guling. Huuu~~~ dasar cucu durhaka!

"Kau baik-baik saja Sakura-chan?" tanyanya khawatir, Sakura mengangguk pasrah.

"A-ano…" entah darimana datangnya Hinata dengan horor sudah berdiri di belakang Neji sambil menenteng pakaian milik Neji yang di colong diam-diam dari jemuran-habis walau Hinata sudah mengobrak-abrik lemari Neji ia tak juga menemukan pakaian yang cocok dan trendy untuk Sakura-channya-.

"Kau mengagetkanku Hinata, "dengus Neji kemudian menyingkir membiarkan adik kesayangannya itu lewat.

"A-ano pergilah dulu kak." Pinta Hinata.

"Ehh~~ jadi ceritanya aku ini di usir nih?" celetuk Neji dengan nada memelas, Hinata malah merona.

"A-ano Sa-Sakura-chan mau ganti baju." Kata Hinata.

"Oh, gitu ya kalo gitu aku di sini aja sekalian mau lihat." Celetuk Neji dengan seringai seksi tapi ujung-ujungnya malah membuat Hinata ingin melempar bantal ke wajah tampannya yang mesum itu.

"MESUM! PERGI!" usir Hinata ambil mendorong tubuh tegap Neji.

"Oke-oke!"

.

.

.

"Hu-uh dasar ka-kak Neji mesum!" dengus Hinata melipat tangan mungilnya di dada dengan sebal.

"Hahaha… tapi thanks ya Hinata untuk bantuanmu." Kata Sakura menerima pakaian yang Hinata sodorkan.

Sakura berjalan menuju kamar mandi, beberapa menit kemudian ia telah siap dengan kaos coklat dan celana jeans yang pas di tubuhnya malah membuatnya terlihat sangaaaaat keren.

"Tidak kebesaran kan?" tanya Sakura dengan gugup.

Hinata mengeleng dengan malu-malu, "ma-malahan sangat pas. Ka-kamu ke-kelihatan keren se-sekali Sa-Sakura-chan." Puji Hinata dengan wajah semerah tomat.

Sakura gemas melihatnya dan menghampiri Hinata,

Grep!

"Awww! Kau lucu sekali Hinata." Kekeh Sakura memeluk Hinata erat, biasanya Sakura juga memeluk Hinata seperti itu ketika sahabat indigonya itu memerah malu-malu karena sesuatu. Namun lain halnya dengan Hinata yang tidak pernah di peluk laki-laki-kecuali Neji dan ayahnya-, wajahnya semakin memerah dan dadanya berdebar-debar.

BRAK!

"Hinata~~ apa kau yang mengambil bajuku di jemur-WHAT THE HELL!" pekik Neji kaget melihat Hinata yang berada di pelukan seorang lelaki tidak jelas berambut palsu berwarna merah muda.

Dengan cepat tanggap Neji segera menarik Hinata kesampingnya dan melayangkan bogem mentah menuju pemuda kurang ajar yang berani-beraninya lancang memeluk adik tersayangnya Hinata.

BUAK!

"BERANI SEKALI MENGINJAKKAN KAKI BAUMU DI KEDIAMAN HYUUGA, APALAGI LANCANG MEMELUK ADIKKU TERSAYANG SEENAKNYA!" geram Neji bersiap menghajar pemuda berambut merah muda-yang Neji yakini adalah rambut palsu- yang terlentang di lantai sembari memegangi pipinya yang membiru.

"HENTIKAN!" cegah Hinata memegangi lengan Neji.

Neji menoleh pada adik berambut indigonya itu, "kenapa kau membelanya Hinata?" tanya Neji tajam.

"D-dia Sakura-chan, Kak Neji…"

"Tidak mungkin Hinata, dia itu laki-laki Hinata-Neji menunjuk Sakura-, sedangkan Sakura-chan perempuan!" kilah Neji.

Hinata melepaskan lengan Neji dan menghampiri sahabatnya, menarik tubuh Sakura di pelukannya. Tubuh Sakura bergetar.

"Hinata, apa yang kau laku-" kata-kata Neji terhenti saat Sakura mendongak, menatapnya dengan iris klorofil yang berkaca-kaca.

"Hiks… Hiks… kau jahat Neji." Isak pemilik suara baritone itu.

Neji hanya mampu cengok di tempat.

.

.

.

To be continue…

.

.

.

Kembali publish fic gaje…

Ini fic SakuHina pertama saya. Sakura di sini jadi cowok gara-gara kena kutukan. Pokoknya intinya gitu.

SakuHina memang saat ini versi straight dulu-soalnya Saku jadi cowok- tapi mungkin nanti ada sedikit shojou ai ato shonen ai-

Saya tidak banyak bacot kali ini.

And Review if you mind… XD


	2. Chapter 2

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*Change*

*By Pink Uchiha*

*Warning: Gaje, rante T+, Sakura versi cowok*

.

.

.

My first SakuHina pair.

.

.

.

Enjoy this story…

.

.

.

Butuh beberapa menit untuk Neji mencerna apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Cowok berambut panjang itu tetap cengok di tempat dengan mulut menganga seakan benar-benar tidak percaya. Dengan kaku Neji menunjuk pemuda berambut merah muda yang ternyata Sakura Haruno.

"Ti-tidak mungkin."

Sakura terisak mengacuhkan Neji yang masih terbelalak tidak percaya, pemuda berambut merah muda itu tenggelam dalam pelukan Hinata yang menghiburnya. Hingga 1 jam berlalu akhirnya Sakura berhenti menangis dan akhirnya mereka tengah duduk di kamar Hinata dengan raut serius.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa seperti ini?" tanya Neji dengan nada serius-masih setengah tak percaya kalau pemuda di hadapannya kini adalah Sakura-.

Sakura menunduk sedih, "hiks… aku tak tahu, tau-tau begitu bangun aku menemukan tubuhku sudah seperti ini." Jawab Sakura.

"Kemarin apa saja yang kau lakukan?" tanya Neji lagi.

Sakura menyentuh dangunya sembari berfikir sejenak. "Kemarin pagi aku datang ke sini kemudian keluar bersama Hinata lalu memukul pohon beringin di samping kompleks, lalu apa lagi ya?" Sakura mengaruk-garuk rambutnya dengan gusar.

Neji memasang pose berfikir, mengumpulkan segala hipotesisnya tentang apa yang terjadi pada Sakura. Jelas saja ini aneh dan pertama kali, bagaimana mungkin manusia yang sebelumnya bergender perempuan tiba-tiba hanya dalam satu malam berubah gender menjadi laki-laki. Kecuali bila ia melakukan operasi pengantian kelamin.

"Ini aneh." Kata Neji kemudian. "Dugaanku, ini seperti fantasy yag tak bisa di jelaskan dengan logika. Jelas saja dugaanku hanya satu… apakah kau melakukan operasi kelamin?" tanya Neji dengan nada serius.

Sakura mengeleng keras, "gila! Untuk apa aku melakukan hal itu, selain kurang kerjaan itu juga melanggar kodrat tahu! Aku ini normal, masih bersyukur menjadi perempuan, doyan belanja, doyan ke salon dan masih doyan laki-laki." Sergah Sakura dengan nada tak terima.

Neji menghela nafas, "tapi… bukankah kau tomboy?" tanyanya dan langsung menusuk Sakura.

"Ya, aku memang tomboy… tapi aku masih punya sisi perempuan. Yah kau tahulah…" keluh Sakura.

Neji kembali memasang pose berfikir mirip sekali seperti model tokoh detektif di televisi. "mungkin ini mengada-ngada… tapi hanya ini yang kupikirkan. Sakura-chan… kau sekarang dikutuk…"

Sakura tersentak mendengar peryataan Neji. "Hah? Siapa yang mengutukku?"

"Aku juga tak tahu." sahut Neji.

Hinata menatap Sakura dengan iba. Hinata tersentak ketika mengingat sesuatu, "Sakura-chan… kemarin sore kamu jalan-jalan ke mana?" tanya Hinata.

Sakura menatap Hinata kemudian berfikir sejenak, "um, aku tidak terlalu ingat tapi kemarin sore aku jalan-jalan di hutan kompleks rumah." Kata Sakura.

"Hu-hutan belakang itu?" tanya Hinata dengan raut panik.

"Kurasa iya, ngomong-ngomong ada apa?" tanyaku balik.

"Ka-kamu tidak tahu ya? kalau hu-hutan kecil belakang rumah itu de-dekat makam ke-keluarga Hyuuga?" Sakura menggeleng. Hinata memainkan jarinya seperti biasa, "hu-hutan itu ang-angker Sakura-chan…"

Sakura tercengang. "A-angker? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Angker karena pemakaman itu pemakaman turun temurun klan Hyuuga. Tempat itu jarang di jamah kecuali saat ada anggota keluara yang meninggal atau saat hari berkabung." Timpal Neji dengan nada serius. "Tidak boleh macam-macam. Karena para roh leluhur bisa memberi kutukan."

"Ku-kutukan? Ini sangat tidak mungkin." Sergah Sakura dengan nada ketakutan apalagi pembicaraan mereka sudah mengarah pada hal-hal ghaib.

"Aku tidak bohong. Pemakaman itu memang sangat angker dan sakral. Tak sedikit beberapa anggota klan yang ketiban sial karena kutukan dari pemakaman itu." Kata Neji sembari melipat tangannya di dada.

"Ka-kak Neji pernah kena kutukan… wa-waktu itu rambutnya terbakar gara-gara na-narsis di de-depan gapura ma-makam." Cerita Hinata.

Neji mendelik pada Hinata karena membongkar kejadian memalukannya di hadapan Sakura. Hinata yang menyadari aura membunuh Neji menundukkan kepalanya takut-takut sambil memainkan jarinya dengan gugup seperti biasa.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan agar kembali seperti semula?" tanya Sakura dengan penuh harap.

"Kalau tidak salah kau harus memberi sesajen saat hari berkabung. Untuk sesajennya aku akan bertanya pada roh leluhur sendiri." Kata Neji.

"Tapi, apakah ini akan berhasil?" tanya Sakura.

"Te-tentu Sakura-chan… Kak Ne-Neji saja waktu itu ju-juga memberi sesajen." Jawab Hinata.

"Ngomong-ngomong biasanya sesajen itu isinya apa saja?" tanya Sakura.

"Tergantung permintaan leluhur, Sakura-chan." Timpal Neji.

"Wa-waktu itu Kak Neji memberikan se-sesajen berupa shampo anti ketombe dan conditioner-nya…" imbuh Hinata.

"Oh, aku mengerti. Semoga saja hal yang di minta tidak sulit tapi kapan hari berkabung itu?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Neji menghela nafas berat, "sayangnya hari berkabung sudah lewat Sakura-chan."

Sakura tercengang.

"Kau… harus menunggu 6 bulan lagi." Kata Neji.

"6 bulan! Lama sekali!" keluh Sakura.

"Ma-mau bagaimana lagi… ha-hari berkabung di lak-laksanakan tiap se-setengah tahun sekali…" ujar Hinata.

"Lalu setelah kau memberi sesajen pada hari berkabung, roh leluhur akan memberimu petunjuk agar bisa kembali seperti semula." Kata Neji.

"Sulit sekali~~~" keluh Sakura lemas seketika.

Hinata menatap kasihan sahabatnya itu, ia mengelus punggung Sakura. "Sa-sabarlah Sakura-chan.

"Neji… ngomong-ngomong kau kena kutukan apa waktu itu?" tanya Sakura.

Neji menghela nafas, "kebotakan rambut." Jawabnya singkat.

"Se-setelah rambutnya terbakar… ra-rambutnya tidak bisa tumbuh lagi. Walau sudah di beri obat penyubur rambut. Ra-rambutnya ti-tidak juga tumbuh." Ujar Hinata.

"Lalu petunjuk apa yang di berikan roh leluhur?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Neji tidak menyahut malahan terdiam dengan wajah memerah.

"Ka-Kak Neji harus ngebor di depan gapura masuk kompleks Hyuuga." Cerita Hinata tanpa menyadari bahwa Neji telah melayangkan deathglare level 4 nya.

Sakura menutup mulutnya menahan tawa, ia tak mampu membayangkan seorang Neji yang selalu cool dan keren tengah ngebor tanpa rasa malu. Apa kata dunia jika kejadian itu di video lalu di sebarkan ke youtube?

"Jangan tertawa!" tegur Neji. "Bisa saja petunjuk untukmu lebih aneh."

"Hmmp… ma-maaf. Terus apa yang terjadi setelah itu?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Leluhur menyuruhnya mengolesi kepalanya yang botak dengan daun penumbuh rambut yang tumbuh di hutan Iwagakure." Jawab Hinata.

Sakura menghela nafas berat. Hari berkabung masih lama dan ia harus bersabar.

"Hinata… Neji… aku minta bantuan kalian?"

Neji dan Hinata menatapnya penuh tanya, "apa Sakura-chan?" tanya mereka bebarengan.

"Di mana aku harus tinggal? Lalu bagaimana aku sekolah?" tanya Sakura.

Neji tersenyum kecil, "itu mudah. Kau bisa tinggal sementara di sini. Lalu kami akan membantumu agar tetap sekolah di Konoha High." Ujar Neji. "Tenang saja. pokoknya kau terima beres." Imbuh Neji dengan nada mantap.

.

.

.

Kaki-kakinya menapak dengan ragu, setiap langkahnya berpuluh-puluh pasang mata menatapnya kagum. Tidak laki-laki tidak perempuan semuanya menatapnya dengan wajah memerah. Sakura dengan gugup dan gusar menarik tangan Hinata agar mereka berjalan semakin cepat.

"Lihat! Cowok pinkie itu imut sekali~~" bisik seorang cewek di lorong itu kepada teman-temannya yang dib alas dengan anggukan dan pekikan kompak.

Sakura berjalan dengan gusar. Emerald-nya beralih pada Hinata yang tengah kesulitan menyamai langkahnya yang besar-besar.

"Hinata, bisa lebih cepat tidak?" pinta Sakura.

"Ta-tapi langkahmu besar-besar Sakura-chan…" rengek Hinata kesulitan menyamai langkah Sakura.

Sakura yang menyadari hal itu segera memelankan langkahnya. "Ma-maaf."

"Ti-tidak apa-apa." ujar Hinata.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di ruang kelasnya.

"Hinata?" suara sapaan seorang gadis berambut blonde membuat Hinata menengok.

"A-ada apa Ino-chan?" tanya Hinata gugup.

"Ah, tidak aku hanya menyapamu saja. Btw, siapa cowok pinkie di sampingmu ini?" tanya Ino.

Hinata melirik Sakura dengan keringat dingin. "Di-dia… Sa-"

"Namaku Sakura Haruki, salam kenal err Ino-chan…" potong Sakura sembari mengulurkan tangannya walau dalam hati ia gugup setengah mati.

Ino terbengong dengan wajah memerah kemudian membalas jabatan tangan Sakura. "Sa-salam kenal juga Haruki-kun. Namaku Ino Yamanaka." Kata Ino dengan gugup.

"Panggil saja aku Sakura, Ino-chan!" kata Sakura.

"Ah-ah ya Sakura-kun!" kata Ino salting.

Setelah sesi perkenalan itu lonceng sekolah berbunyi nyaring. Dan semua murid mendudukan dirinya di bangku masing-masing. Pak Iruka memasuki kelas dan saat itu pula Sakura maju untuk memperkenalkan diri. Kemudian jam pelajaran di mulai. Semua berjalan dengan normal sampai jam istirahat tiba. Dan saat itu Sakura segera menarik Hinata ke kantin karena risih dengan tatapan memuja dari gadis-gadis bahkan para lelaki di kelas.

Baru saja Sakura mengeser pintu, ia dikejutkan oleh sepasang onyx tajam yang bertemu pandang dengan sepasang emerald-nya.

"Wah! Kau muris baru ya?" pekik heboh sesosok makhluk kuning sembari mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sakura. Makhluk kuning itu dengan sok akrab mendekati Sakura. "Siapa namamu hei rambut pinkie?"

Pelipis Sakura berkedut-kedut kesal, "jangan sok akrab! Dasar duren berjalan!" bentak Sakura.

Senyum di wajah pemuda berambut kuning itu lenyap seketika. "Ma-maaf aku hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu." Kata pemuda itu dengan nada lirih. Mata birunya meredup.

"Sudahlah Naru. Biarkan saja si pinkie ini, kita datang untuk mencari Gaara." kata pemuda satunya yang bermata tajam. Ia segera menarik tangan Naruto dengan lembut dan berlalu memasuki kelas.

Sakura menyipitkan matanya, menatap tajam sepasang onyx pemuda berambut hitam itu yang balas menatapnya tajam.

"Ayo Hinata." Kata Sakura menarik Hinata. Hinata mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

Dua anak manusia itu makan dalam diam di atap sekolah. Pemuda dengan rambut merah muda itu tiduran terlentang dengan kepala di pangkuan gadis berambut indigo. Angin menerpa mereka menerbangkan pula beberapa helai rambutnya. Hinata memilin ujung rambut Sakura-kebiasaannya sejak dulu setiap mereka berduaan untuk makan bersama di atap sekolah. Sementara Sakura melamun menatap awan.

"Si ayam itu tetap menyebalkan." Gumam Sakura.

"Aku tahu Sakura-chan… ta-tapi lupakanlah dia…" bisik Hinata sembari memainkan rambut Sakura dengan lembut. "Dia pe-penyebab kutukan itu…"

"Aku… membenci laki-laki." Bisik Sakura menutup kelopak matanya. "Pengecualian untuk ayah, Neji, paman Hiashi dan Kak Sasori." Imbuh Sakura.

Sakura teringat pemilik tatapan tajam yang di temuinya tadi. Ingatannya kembali ke 3 hari yang lalu. Di mana detik itu juga ia mengecap semua laki-laki menyebalkan.

.

.

.

Flashback…

.

.

Gadis berambut merah muda pendek itu dengan malu-malu mencoba mendekati sosok pemuda dengan rambut model pantat ayam yang bergaya cool di depan gerbang sekolah. Sekolah sudah sepi mengingat jam pulang sudah berlalu sejak tadi. Gadis bernama Sakura itu dengan gugup menoel lengan Sasuke-pemuda dengan rambut ayam itu-

Sasuke menoleh sekilas dengan tatapan datar.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" panggil Sakura gugup dan malu-malu.

"Hn?"

"A-aku Sa-Sakura Haruno dari kelas 11 IPA 3. A-aku mau mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu… aku tahu kita memang belum terlalu kenal tapi- aku selalu memperhatikanmu sejak dulu." Sakura menunduk dengan wajah memerah. "Ma-maukah kau menjadi pac-"

".Mau." potong Sasuke dengan nada tajam dan datar yang seketika menusuk hati Sakura.

Sakura terbelalak, "ta-tapi aku-"

"Kau bukan tipeku, rambutmu norak dan dadamu rata. Kau juga pendek, mata duitan lagi, berjidat lebar, selain itu bokongmu juga kecil." Kata Sasuke tanpa rasa bersalah. Ia dengan sok keren mengibaskan rambutnya.

"Lagipula…"

"… aku tidak tertarik pada perempuan."

Jleb!

Jleb!

Jleb!

Sakura hanya mampu cengok di tempat. Hatinya hancur berantakan saat itu juga. Ia mematung di tempat. Tangannya terkepal kuat.

"SasUke!" sebuah panggilan cempreng membuat Sasuke menoleh. Senyum berkembang di bibir tipisnya. Lelaki berambut ayam itu segera menghampiri sosok laki-laki berambut duren yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Kau lama sekali! Ayo pulang Naru!" kata Sasuke dengan lembut sembari menarik tangan Naruto. Mereka melewati Sakura begitu saja.

Sakura tetap mematung dengan kepala yang mulai panas. Hatinya berserakan. Dan saat emosinya memuncak Sakura mengangkat kepalanya yang tadinya menunduk.

"DASAR AYAM! SUDAH SOK COOL MAHO PULA! KUDOAKAN KAU MANDUL SEUMUR HIDUP!" umpat Sakura. Ia baru berhenti ketika objek yang di kemarahannya sudah tidak ada.

End of flashback…

.

.

.

Gigi Sakura bergemelatuk keras. Ia seperti menahan amarah yang tiba-tiba naik. Hinata yang menyadarinya mengelus kepala Sakura.

"Te-tenanglah Sakura-chan…"

"Aku tahu! Seharusnya dia tau diri! Kalau memang mau menolakku bilang saja 'aku menolak' tidak perlu menambahi dengan hinaankan?" sungut Sakura. "Seenaknya menhinaku rambut norak, dada rata, bokong kecil, dan jidat lebar apalagi ia mengataiku mata duitan. Mataku memang hijau tapi ini sejak lahir bukan mata duitan! Dia saja yang buta! Banyak gadis cantik yang bohai di luar sana malah milih cowok yang jelas-jelas dadanya rata dan tidak punya bokong!" sungut Sakura.

Hinata tersenyum kecil. "Bersabarlah. A-aku yakin tidak semua laki-laki itu gay. Dan ti-tidak semua laki-laki seburuk Uchiha-san." Kata Hinata.

Sakura tersenyum tipis, amarahnya menguap entah kemana mendengar kata-kata bijak dari Hinata. Hinata memang tahu segala tentangnya dan hanya Hinatalah satu-satunya sahabat yang mengerti dan bijak.

"Hinata?"

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih."

.

.

.

To be Continue…

.

.

.

Akhirnya chap 2 selesai!-nari-nari di perempatan jalan-

Sakura di sini dalam wujud cowok lho! Intinya Cuma itu infonya. Saya tidak banyak kata… semoga chap ini tidak megecewakan dan tolong RnR lalu saran yang membangun ya! bukan flame!

Makasih…

Thanks untuk pereview di chap 1 :

Maehime : hihi… Saku emang imut.-bayangin Sakura versi cowok sambil cengegesan gaje- tentang apakah Saku menjadi saingan Sasuke saya belum kepikiran. Tapi lihat aja nanti di chap-chap depan. (^,')b

**Kang Mas Neji Ganteng.**

Sekali lagi terima kasih dan RnR lagi. ;-)


	3. Chapter 3

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*Change*

*By Pink Uchiha*

*Warning: Gaje, rante T+, Sakura versi cowok*

.

.

.

My first SakuHina pair.

.

.

.

Enjoy this story…

.

.

Hari-hari berat di jalani Sakura, untuk pertama kalinya Sakura baru sadar bahwa menjadi seorang laki-laki itu tidak gampang, apalagi jika punya wajah di atas rata-rata… cakep, manis, seksi. Ujung-ujungnya tiap hari kaum Adam berjenis seperti itu harus siap marathon tiap hari sekalian beli deodorant buat ketek yang pastinya bakalan bau, oh jangan lupa parfum juga oke!

Dan di sinilah Sakura baru dua hari yang lalu dia pindah(baca: masuk sekolah) dengan wujud barunya sekarang Sakura harus mengalami masalah yang di derita kaum Adam berjenis di atas. Bayangin aja, baru masuk gerbang aja sudah di cegat 50% populasi warga sekolah. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi rata-rata mereka adalah para cewek. Mereka menjerit-jerit histeris begitu Sakura menampakan batang hidungnya membuat cowok-yang dulunya cewek- itu langsung berniat mengambil seribu langkah kalau perlu pulang sekalian. Tapi mengingat di dekatnya ada Hinata yang mau mewek gara-gara takut. Sakura mengurungkan niatnya, kalo dia kabur bisa-bisa Hinata hancur.

Beda tempat beda lagi nasibnya, kalau baru satu langkah masuk gerbang sekolah aja sudah di cegat sekumpulan murid cewek kali ini baru saja mau lewat koridor aja malah di cegat segerombolan murid cowok. Ada yang masang tampang garang seperti punya dendam kesumat entah apa, ada pula yang masang tampang pengen segera me-rape Sakura-cuma sekumpulan cowok kurang kerjaan yang perlu di periksa kondisi mentalnya -, ada pula yang masang tampang cengegesan ga jelas yang membuat Sakura ingin muntah di wajahnya. Seketika Sakura langsung masang tampang bête begitu dia dicegat sekumpulan cowok. Mungkin sejak insiden kutukan itu Sakura semakin anti sama makhluk yang namanya lelaki.

Dengan bibir manyun sepanjang 5 cm, Sakura segera menerobos gerombolan itu dengan kekuatan penuh alhasil yang di tabraknya pada mental gara-gara tenaga badak Sakura. Wajar aja sih, sebelum kena kutukan itu juga Sakura sudah di kenal punya tenaga badak, karena itu dia dulu enggak pernah punya pacar lha wong semuanya pada takut begitu dia lewat.

Teng!

Teng!

Bel sekolah berbunyi dengan penuh dendam membuat siswa-siswi yang tadinya masih berjalan santai di halaman dan jalan masuk gerbang segera berlarian pontang-panting menuju sekolah. Pasalnya setelah bel berbunyi maka sosok kepala sekolah yang paling di takuti dan di segani akan berkeliling alias patroli dan siapa saja yang tertangkap basah akan dihukum seberat-beratnya.

"Huwee, kepsek mulai keliling~~!" pekik seorang cowok berambut hitam dengan nada lebay. Kemudian anak-anak yang lain segera pontang-panting menuju bangku masing-masing dan duduk dengan rapi tertib dengan tampang sok teladan.

Greeek!

Dengan kasar sosok cowok ganteng berwajah sangar memasuki kelas itu. Sekejab seluruh murid yang ada di kelas itu tercekat dan tergagap di saat yang bersamaan. Pasalnya si kepsek yang terkenal killer itu mengunjungi kelas mereka.

Dengan penuh wibawa cowok ganteng dengan keriput di pipinya itu melenggang di depan kelas.

BRAK!

Singgg!

Kelas tiba-tiba menjadi hening seperti kuburan.

"Hari ini saya akan memeriksa ketertiban kelas ini." Kata cowok cakep di meja guru itu.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

"Hei kau!" suara tajam si kepsek muda itu membuat cowok yang di tunjuknya gemetar ketakutan.

"Ya… ya Pak?" jawab si cowok dengan nada terbata-bata dan mau pipis di celana.

"Berikan tasmu!" perintah pria muda itu dengan nada tenang. Tangan besarnya meraih tas si cowok tadi dengan gesit dan mengaduk-aduk dalamnya. "Hm-hm-hm." Gumamnya mangut-mangut tidak jelas. Tidak butuh waktu 3 menit tangan besar milik lelaki yang tak lain kepsek itu menjinjing 2 buah benda dengan gantungan unyu yang membuat cowok tadi memerah malu dan syok sementara anak-anak yang lain cengo. "Hn, ponsel hello kitty dan flashdisk ya?" kata kepsek itu dengan nada tenang. Ia dengan seenak dengkulnya memasukkan dua benda paling berharga milik cowok itu ke dalam sakunya dengan wajah tanpa dosa. "Ambil nanti siang dengan orang tua." Katanya singkat lalu berlalu begitu saja.

Sedetik kemudian cowok tadi mewek di tempat.

Sang kepala sekolah kembali berjalan mengitari bangku-bangku dan dia berhenti tepat di di depan bangku pojok paling depan. Sosok cowok dengan bodi tinggi mungil seksi (?) sedang menunduk takut-takut ketika onyx kepsek itu menatapnyanya intens. Antara takut barang-barang di jarah atau di goda ala om-om hidung belang pinggir jalan.

"Hn, kau anak baru itu ya?" tanya Itachi, sang kepsek sambil mengelus-elus dangunya.

Sosok cowok jejadian itu yang tak lain adalah Sakura mengangguk dengan kaku bak ropot kekurangan pelumas. "I-iya Pak…" sahutnya dengan nada gemetar. Pasalnya Sakura tahu kepsek satu ini rese banget sama yang namanya murid-murid cowok apalagi yang sepantara berwajah unyu macam dia. Lihat saja jajaran murid-murid bergender laki-laki yang selalu kena kerjain ini kepsek. Hitung salah satunya adalah Neji, kakaknya, Gaara-pengecualian untuk si ayam karena Itachi adalah kakaknya-

"Hm… kamu imut juga ya~" kata Itachi lembut. Kepsek paling ganteng itu lalu pergi begitu saja. sejenak Sakura bisa bernafas super lega.

.

.

.

"Ka-kamu enggak apa-apa kan? Sa-Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata lembut dengan nada khawatir. Mereka sekarang sedang ada di atap sekolah, salah satu tempat yang paling aman untuk melarikan diri dari kejaran gadis-gadis gila yang entah bagaimana bisa bertransformasi menjadi fans-fans gila Sakura dalam sekejab. Kalau bisa sekalian kabur dari kejaran beberapa cowok-cowok sok akrab yang tak mau melepaskannya dari tadi. Alasannya simpel, mereka bilang Sakura termasuk tipe uke idaman.

"Aku enggak apa-apa kok, kamu tenang aja." Sahut Sakura dengan raut malas. "Eh, Hinata? Hari ini kamu bawa bekal apa?" tanya Sakura kemudian guna mengalihkan perhatian.

Hinata tersadar dan segera mengambil kotak bekal yang tergeletak di dekatnya. Dibukanya dengan hati-hati kotak bekal itu. "Ha-hari ini bekalnya su-sushi Sakura-chan." Kata Hinata sembari menyodorkan bekal itu kepada Sakura yang langsung berbinar senang.

"Wiiii~~~ sudah lama aku ingin makan sushi~~" pekik Sakura girang, di sambutnya sodoran Hinata dengan senang hati. "Kau memang selalu tahu apa yang kumau~" puji Sakura.

Hinata hanya terkikik kecil melihat sahabatnya itu. Iris abu-abunya memperhatikan Sakura yang tengah melahap bekal yang di buatnya pagi tadi. Bagaimana ketika Sakura melahapnya, raut senang di wajahnya, dan kata-kata 'lezat' yang selalu Sakura lontarkan tiap menelan satu suapan sushi buatannya itu. Entah bagaimana bisa pemandangan itu sangat menarik bagi Hinata.

"Lho Hinata, kamu tidak makan?" tanya Sakura heran ketika sadar sahabat indigo-nya itu dari tadi hanya memperhatikannya saja.

Hinata tersenyum lembut, "a-ano, Sa-Sakura saja yang makan duluan." Ujar Hinata.

"Eh! Tidak bisa begitu, masa kau yang masak tidak ikut makan sih!" sergah Sakura. Sakura kemudian menyumpit sepotong sushi dan mengulurkannya kepada Hinata. "Kau juga harus makan! Ayooo aaa~~" perintah Sakura.

Hinata menatapnya tak percaya, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak dua kali lipat ketika Sakura menyodorkan sesumpit potongan sushi. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah drastis. "Ta-tapi Sa-Sakura-chan…" elak Hinata namun Sakura tetap memaksanya untuk makan.

"Ayolah~ makan ya Hinata~~" bujuk Sakura sembari terus menyodorkan sushi di tangannya ke mulut Hinata. Hinata yang tak kuasa menolak akhirnya hanya pasrah dan membuka mulutnya dengan gemetar.

Haup!

"Nah! Begitu dong!" seru Sakura senang. Ia kembali berkutat dengan bekal yang ada di tangannya tak menyadari bahwa Hinata dengan susah payah dan penuh perjuangan sedang berusaha menelan sushi yang tadi di suapkan Sakura ke mulutnya.

Sebenarnya tak ada yang salah dengan sushi itu. Hanya saja bagi Hinata ini pertama kalinya ia disuapi oleh laki-laki. Walau sebenarnya Sakura adalah perempuan namun wujudnya sekarang itu tentu saja tetap membuat Hinata grogi.

Sakura yang sudah selesai bergelut dengan makannya menatap heran Hinata yang tetap memerah dengan raut melongo di tempat. "Hinata?" tanya Sakura. Hinata masih terpaku sampai Sakura kembali memanggilnya dengan suara yang naik satu oktaf,

"HINATA?"

"E-EEH I-IYAAA?" Hinata tiba-tiba berteriak kaget dengan gelagapan. Ia seperti tertangkap basah hendak mencuci pakaian basah bekas ompol dengan diam-diam.

Sakura mengernyitkan alis, "kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura. Hinata mengangguk cepat dengan gugup.

"A-ano, kita kembali ke kelas saja… se-sepertinya be-bel masuk sudah berbunyi." Kata Hinata. Sakura mengangguk lalu segera membereskan makan siang mereka dan segera berlari menuruni anak tangga atap sekolah dan menuju kelas.

Suasana kelas tampak ramai ketika mereka tiba. Tampaknya sang guru yang mengajar jam ini belum datang. Terbukti dari tadi bel sudah berbunyi dan guru yang seharusnya telah mengajar itu tak tampak juga. Tak perlu heran mengingat jam sekarang adalah pelajaran sang guru sejarah, Pak Kakashi yang terkenal dengan ketelatannya.

Pak Kakashi, lengkapnya Kakashi Hatake adalah seorang guru senior yang telah lama menjadi guru di sekolah Sakura dan Hinata menimba ilmu. Bahkan konon sejak sekolah ini di bangun kakek dari Pak Kakashi pernah menjagar sebagai guru sejarah di sekolah ini. Usut punya usut ternyata Pak Kakashi adalah generasi ke tiga guru sejarah di sekolah ini. Pak Kakashi adalah guru yang ramah, baik hati, pemurah, rajin menabung dan tidak sombong. Tapi kebiasaannya yang tukang telat itu membuat pamornya sedikit turun sebagai guru teladan sekaligus 'Pria Idaman Konoha High yang Paling Dicari'.

Baiklah, sebaiknya kita tinggalkan saja sesi perkenalan guru yang seharusnya mengajar jam hari ini. Sekarang marilah kita beralih pada dua tokoh utama kita…

"Haah… rasanya membosankan sekali." Keluh Sakura. Hinata menatapnya penuh perhatian. "Pelajaran Pak Kakashi pasti selalu begini sih." Lanjut Sakura lagi.

"E-ano Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata sembari memainkan jarinya dengan wajah yag sedikit tertunduk.

"Hm, ada apa?" sahut Sakura melipat tangannya di belakang kepala. Ditatapnya iris Hinata yang bergerak-gerak imut itu.

"Ha-hari ini tabloid 'Konoha Magazine' terbit. Ma-maukah kau mengantarku untuk membelinya na-nanti di toko buku?" tanya Hinata gugup. Ia tetap memainkan jarinya dengan malu-malu persis sekali seperti anak kecil yang tengah merajuk.

Sakura tersenyum simpul dan menepuk puncak kepala Hinata. "Tentu saja, kenapa sih kau pasti memasang wajah gugup gitu setiap meminta bantuanku? Bukankah aku pasti mengantarmu?" ujar Sakura lembut. "Jadi berhenti bertingkah takut-takut begitu, oke?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "I-iya…" jawabnya terbata-bata dengan pipi memerah.

Sakura tersenyum senang melihat respon Hinata. "Ah, nanti setelah dari toko buku kita makan di luar ya. sudah lama kan kita tidak makan bersama, aku yang traktir deh!" tawar Sakura.

Hinata tersenyum manis dan mengangguk pelan.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka dan sosok guru tampan dengan masker di wajahnya memasuki kelas. Pak Kakashi Hatake memasang raut mengantuk dan malas-malasan seperti biasa.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Maaf saya terlambat karena saya tadi tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan." Katanya tanpa rasa bersalah. "Sekarang siapkan selembar kertas dan simpan buku kalian di dalam tas. Kita ulangan!" perintahnya. Para murid mengeluh keras mendengar ulangan dadakan yang diadakan.

Teeet!

Teeeet!

Teeet!

Bel sekolah berbunyi nyaring dan semua murid segera berhamburan keluar. Beberapa ada yang masih tinggal di sekolah sekedar sedikit mengulur waktu atau membereskan alat-alat tulis mereka, ada pula yang mengikuti ekstrakulikuler masing-masing atau menonton latihan anak-anak basket dan sepak bola.

Dua sosok anak manusia melangkah keluar lingkungan sekolah. Mereka berjalan sembari bercanda tawa. Sosok gadis berambut indigo terkikik kecil sembari mengamit sosok satunya yang berambut merah muda. Dua orang gadis err tepatnya satu orang gadis dan satu orang laki-laki gadungan berjalan bersama menuju halte bus untuk menuju ke toko buku di tengah kota.

"Guru Kakashi benar-benar menyebalkan!" rutuk sosok lelaki dengan rambut merah muda itu. Sementara itu gadis indigo di sampingnya hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Le-lebih baik ti-tidak usah dipikirkan Sakura-chan." Saran Hinata lembut. Sakura mengangguk tanda menyetujui saran Hinata.

"Kau benar. Lebih baik daripada kita memikirkan ulangan dadakan si Guru tukang telat itu lebih baik sekarang kita nikmati jalan-jalan ini saja." kata Sakura dengan nada bersemangat. Tiba-tiba sebuah bis berwarna merah yang mereka tunggu sedari tadi datang. "Eh, bisnya sudah tiba Hinata! Ayo kita masuk!" seru Sakura segera menarik tangan Hinata.

Mereka berdua duduk di bersama dengan Sakura yang berada di pinggir dan Hinata yang duduk dekat jendela.

Hinata menatap jendela menikmati pemandangan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di trotoar dan pertokoan. Hinata tersenyum kecil dan beralih mengerling kepada sosok pemuda dengan rambut merah muda di sampingnya. Seketika pipi Hinata merona kala ia menangkap pose Sakura yang tengah menutup kelopak matanya sambil bersandar di sandaran kursi. Sakura menyisihkan poninya dan sedikit angin yang masuk dari ventilasi membelai anak-anak rambutnya. Hinata merasakan jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak dua kali lipat.

'_A-ada apa ini? Kenapa jantungku jadi berdebar-debar seperti ini?'_ batin Hinata bingung sembari memegangi dadanya. _'Kenapa aku tiba-tiba berdebar saat melihat Sakura-chan?' _Hinata bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Gadis bersurai indigo itu mengeleng keras berusaha menepis pikiran bodoh yang tiba-tiba muncul di otaknya. _'Tidak mungkin kalau aku menyukai Sakura-chan!'_

Tak butuh waktu lama ternyata bisa telah berhenti di sebuah halte di pinggir jalan raya yang ramai di tengah kota. Sakura segera menarik Hinata sehingga gadis itu tersadar dari lamunannya. Mereka segera turun dan berjalan menuju sebuah toko buku yang berjarak 3 meter dari halte tadi.

"Nah, Hinata sekarang kau cari tabloid yang kau inginkan itu. Aku akan melihat-lihat novel di sekitar situ ya." kata Sakura kemudian berlalu. Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan sembari memperhatika sosok Sakura yang menjauh.

Tangan mungilnya memilah-milah jajaran tabloid yang tersusun rapi di sebuah rak di dekat kasir. Dengan teliti Hinata mencari-cari apa yang dia cari dan ia tersenyum senang kala tabloid yang ia cari telah ia temukan. Hinata segera mengambilnya dan memutuskan mencari Sakura dulu sebelum membayar ke kasir.

"Sakura-chan?" panggil Hinata. Hinata mencari-cari sosok tinggi dengan rambut unik itu dan ia menemukan Sakura yang tengah serius membaca synopsis novel dengan sampul berwarna merah tua. Hinata seketika terpana saat melihat Sakura. "Sa-Sakura-chan?" gumam Hinata kaku.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Hinata tetap terpaku di tempatnya sampai Sakura tersadar bahwa Hinata ternyata ada di depannya. "Eh, Hinata?" panggil Sakura sembari melambaikan tangannya. Hinata segera tersadar dan mendekati Sakura.

"Ah, Sa-Sakura-chan apakah kau sudah se-selesai memilih buku?" tanya Hinata gugup. Sakura mengangguk dan menunjukkan buku bersampul merah tua yang ada di tangannya.

"Ya, aku sudah selesai. Ayo kita ke kekasir!" ajak Sakura. Hinata hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Sakura.

Setelah membayar buku mereka berjalan di sepanjang trotoar pertokoan yang tampak sedikit ramai. "Hinata ayo kita makan di sana." kata Sakura menunjuk sebuah restoran dengan meja yang berjajar di luar ruangan.

"Kau mau pesan apa Hinata?" tanya Sakura sembari memegang buku menu di tangannya. Klorofilnya yang cerah itu memilih-milih makanan apa yang sepertinya menarik perhatiannya. Sementara itu Hinata membaca menu namun maniknya sedikit-sedikit beralih untuk mengintip Sakura. "Hinata?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi maniknya yang berwarna klorofil itu beralih menatap Hinata dengan raut heran. "Hinata?"

Hinata tersentak, "e-eh?" ia gelagapan sendiri kala Sakura menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya dan intens seolah berusaha mencari jawaban dari sepasang manik mutiaranya yang bertemu pandang dengan manik klorofil Sakura.

"A-ano, ada apa Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata gugup.

Sakura memasang senyum tipis sembari menatap Hinata lembut. "Aku hanya bertanya kamu mau pesan apa? Daritadi aku memanggilmu lho, tapi sepertinya kau melamun." Ujar Sakura. Pemuda dengan iris klorofil itu beringsut mendekat. "Apa yang kau pikirkan sih?" tanya Sakura dengan seringai yang lembut namun menambah kesan manis di wajahnya yang macho namun imut itu.

Hinata merasakan suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. Seketika darah serasa naik dan memenuhi kepalanya sehingga ia merasa terbakar. "A-a-aku ti-tidak memi-memikirkan apa-apa-apa Sa-Sakura-chan, su-sung-sungguh…" kilah Hinata terbata-bata. Seketika suaranya menjadi gagap dan ia gugup luar biasa.

Sakura tergelak, "hahaha! Santai saja kali, kau seperti tertangkap basah sedang menonton blue film saja. Ah, sebaiknya aku segera mencatat apa yang ingin kupesan." Kata Sakura sembari memegang pulpen dan menulis makanan yang ia pesan. "Apa pesananmu Hinata?" tanya Sakura beralih kepada sahabat indigonya itu. Hinata hanya melongo dengan bola mata yang membulat imut, persis sekali seperti anak kucing dengan tampang memelas. Seketika Sakura ingin sekali mencubit pipi tembem sahabatnya itu.

Gyuut!

"Kyaa! Sakit Sakura-chan!" pekik Hinata kesakitan saat dengan sepontan Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan tiba-tiba mencubit pipinya dengan gemas. Sakura hanya tertawa renyah setelah itu.

"Habis kau lucu sekali sih! Aku jadi gemas tahu!" gelak Sakura. Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal sambil memegangi pipinya yang memerah karena cubitan Sakura dan malu saat menangkap raut ceria sahabat merah jambunya itu.

"Um, baiklah kau pesan apa?" tanya Sakura akhirnya setelah ia puas tergelak. Sayangnya Hinata tak kunjung menjawab dan malah melengos dengan raut manyun. Sakura tersenyum simpul, "baiklah kau pancake saja ya!" kata Sakura sembari mencatat makanan untuk Hinata. Ia melambaikan tangannya kepada salah satu pelayan dan memberikan kertas menu pesanannya.

"Berhentilah memasang raut cemberut begitu." Tegur Sakura setelah hampir 15 menit Hinata tetap dalam posisi sebelumnya. Pesanan mereka bahkan telah tiba namun Hinata tak jua mau menyentuh makanannya. "Kalau kau tetap begitu nanti pancake-mu kumakan lho!" celetuk Sakura namun Hinata tetap tak merespon.

Sakura berdecak sebal, "Jangan gitu dong! Kamu jadi kelihatan jelek lho." Kata Sakura dan Hinata tetap tak merespon. Sakura yang kesabarannya telah habis beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekati Hinata. Sakura menunduk dan berbisik di telinga Hinata, "kalau kau tetap seperti ini nanti kucium lho~" bisik Sakura dengan suara yang di buat semenggoda mungkin. Hinata seketika terlonjak dengan wajah memerah.

"Sa-Sakura-chan!" pekik Hinata tak percaya. Sakura memasang raut puas karena ia bisa membuat Hinata berhenti ngambek.

"Nah, cukup acara ngambeknya dan sekarang cepat makan pancake-mu!" perintah Sakura. Hinata hendak menolak namun ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika Sakura berkata dengan nada tajam, "tidak ada tapi-tapian atau aku akan benar-benar menciummu!"

.

.

.

"Puaaah! Kenyangnya!" seru Sakura sambil merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya. Ia dan Hinata sedang berjalan menuju tempat kediaman Hyuuga. Ya untuk sementara waktu Sakura akan tinggal bersama keluarga Hinata. Hinata tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

Tak butuh waktu lama mereka telah sampai di depan gapura gerbang kompleks Hyuuga. Baru saja mereka masuk satu langkah tiba-tiba sesosok pria tinggi besar, berkulit putih dengan rambut panjang coklat, memakai celana training dan kaus oblong tipis yang sedikit mengekspos lekuk seksi tubuhnya yang atletis yang tentu saja membuat Sakura dan Hinata ngiler selama 1 detik. Sosok itu adalah Neji aka Neji Hyuuga, kakak Hinata yang menderita sisterkompleks akut.

"Dari mana saja kalian?" tanya Neji dengan suara bass-nya yang tenang nan tegas. "Bukankah seharusnya jam pulang sekolah kalian 2 jam yang lalu?"

Sakura menghela nafas. "Kami hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar karena Hinata ingin membeli tabloid di toko buku Konoha." Jawab Sakura.

Neji kemudian berkacak pinggang dengan raut kesal. "Kenapa kalian tidak mengajakku sihh~~~" rajuknya kesal dengan nada manja (?) "Aku juga sebenarnya mau beli majalah otomotif lho~" sambung Neji dengan nada manja yang menurut Sakura dan Hinata melambai banget.

Sakura sweatdrop melihat tingkah Neji yang benar-benar melenceng jauh dari image yang seharusnya. "Err, Neji sebaiknya berhentilah merajuk-rajuk seperti itu. Kau malah terlihat seperti banci tahu!" kata Sakura yang seketika sedikit menusuk hati Neji yang terdalam.

"Oh oke! Ehm… ehm… ehm…" Neji segera berdehem sembari memperbaiki image-nya yang tadi sedikit tercoreng. Dengan nada tegas nan tenang Neji berujar, "ya sudah kalau begitu. Tapi lain kali bilang padaku kalau kalian ingin pergi jauh-jauh. Aku harus memastikan Hinata tak mengalami hal yang tak diinginkan." Kata Neji.

Sakura mendengus. "Dasar sisterkompleks tingkat akut!"

Neji terkikik kecil ia mengangkat tangannya guna mengelus-elus puncak kepala Sakura dengan raut lembut dalam waktu yang cukup lama. "Tentu saja juga memastikan kalau Sakura-chan juga baik-baik saja." kata Neji lembut yang membuat hati Sakura seketika menghangat. Sakura membalasnya dengan senyum manis.

Atmosfir mereka berdua tiba-tib berubah menjadi background taman bunga yang bermekaran.

Sementara itu Hinata yang ada di samping dua anak manusia dengan gender yang sekarang sama itu hanya mampu mengeleng pasrah dengan dengusan pelan. Ia merasakan hatinya sedikit tercubit entah kenapa.

"Ano, Kak Neji, Sakura-chan bisakah kita segera masuk? Dan lebih baik kalian hentikan acara opera sabun kalian. Karena kalian terlihat seperti sepasang pasangan homo lho!" tegur Hinata sembari berlalu pergi.

Neji dan Sakura segera tersadar. Mereka dengan raut kikuk segera menjaga jarak sejauh satu langkah. "Ehem, Sakura-chan ayo masuk!" ajak Neji kemudian dengan raut gugup. Sakura yang tak jauh berbeda hanya mengangguk dan melangkah menuju rumah Hinata yang besar itu.

Kriet!

Sakura membuka pintu kamar Hinata dan berjalan lesu menuju karpet berwarna lavender itu. Hinata duduk dengan cuek di dekat jendela.

"Sudah selesai bermesraannya?" tanya Hinata dengan nada yang terdengar ketus.

Sakura menatapnya heran. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba sewot begitu sih?" sungut Sakura bingung. Hinata tak manyahut dan memilih diam sembari menatap jendela yang menampilkan lukisan orange di atas cakrawala.

Sakura berdecak sebal karena Hinata terus diam. Ia memutuskan untuk tak ambil pusing dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi karena tubuhnya sudah lengket dan bau.

Hinata menoleh sejenak ketika gendang telinganya menangkap suara kucuran air yang mengalir dari arah kamar mandi. _'Sakura-chan… sedang mandi ya?' _batin Hinata. Tiba-tiba ia memanas dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya keras. '_Apa yang kupikirkan? Kyaaa kenapa bayangan erotis di kamar mandi itu tak mau pergi dari otakku sih?' _jerit Hinata dalam hati berusaha mengusir gambaran yang tidak-tidak di otaknya.

Sementara itu di dalam kamar mandi…

Sosok tinggi dengan tubuh atletis itu membiarkan guyuran air mambasahi tubuhnya yang bidang. Ia membilas sabun yang sebelumnya telah ia usapkan di tubuhnya. Sakura bernafas lega kala segala kepenatan yang bertumpuk di kepalanya sekejab sirna hanya dengan membiarkan guyuran air menerpa dan mendinginkan kepalanya.

Sakura segera mematikan shower dan mengambil handuk dan melilitkan di tubuhnya. Sakura terdiam kala menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca.

"Hm, kalau di perhatikan tubuh ini boleh juga ya?" gumam Sakura sembari memegangi dangunya sembari berpose di depan kaca. Sakura melepaskan handuk yang melilit tubuh atasnya dan melingkarkannya di pinggangnya. Sakura memegangi dadanya yang bidang dengan raut takjub dan tak percaya. "Aku juga merasa lebih keren dan berenergi daripada dulu." Kata Sakura lagi. "Apakah ini rasanya menjadi laki-laki?" tanya Sakura entah pada siapa. "Ah, apa yang kulakukan sih? Seperti orang bodoh saja. " keluh Sakura. Ia segera beranjak hendak memakai pakaian namun ia tersadar ternyata sebelum memasuki kamar mandi ia tidak membawa baju ganti.

"Oh God! Aku lupa membawa baju ganti." Sungut Sakura kesal. Ia menepuk dahinya dengan sedikit keras. Sakura mengeratkan handuk yang melekat di pinggangnya. Dan bergerak membuka pintu kamar mandi dan hendak meminta Hinata untuk memberinya pakaian ganti.

Cklek!

Hinata memutar kepalanya menatap pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka.

Tiba-tiba sesosok laki-laki dengan tubuh seksi nan atletis yang setengah basah muncul dari balik kamar mandi. Tangan besarnya yang lumayan berotot itu menyibak rambut merah mudanya yang menjuntai dengan tetesan air yang terjun dari sela-sela pori-pori rambutnya. Dan sepasang manik klorofil tegas milik sosok itu menatap Hinata intens. Seketika Hinata membatu dan jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak.

"Ah, Hinata bisakah kau ambilkan pakaian ganti-"

Hinata seketika lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas. Manik mutiaranya membelalak. Dan semuanya seketika menggelap bagi Hinata.

"-untukku? Lho-lho-lho Hinata? Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu pingsan?"

.

.

.

Neji menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan raut tak percaya. "Kau tidak bohong kan?" tanya Neji sekali lagi dan entah yang sudah yang keberapa kalinya. Di tatapnya sepasang manik jade itu dengan penuh tanda tanya seakan ia belum bisa menerima maksud yang dilontarkan sosok di hadapannya ini.

"Apakah aku kurang jelas menyampaikannya Neji Hyuuga?" tanya sosok dengan iris hitam itu dengan nada serius. Irisnya yang berwarna hitam kelabu itu tertutup sejenak dan dia kembali berujar. "Aku benar-benar ingin memperbaiki semuanya." Kata sosok itu.

Neji mendesis dengan rahang yang mengeras. "Tapi, maaf saja Yakushi aku tidak bisa memberikanmu kesempatan sekali lagi."

Sosok itu tersentak, "kenapa?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Neji berucap sinis. "Sudah cukup kau menghancurkan hati Hanabi waktu itu Yakushi dan jangan harap kau bisa kembali bersama Hinata. Tak sadarkah kau sudah menyakiti perasaan mereka berdua? Tak ingatkah kau bagaimana Hinata begitu memujamu? Dan tak ingatkah kau bagaimana Hanabi begitu berusaha mencampakanmu?" tanya Neji sengit.

Lelaki dengan rambut putih dan iris hitam kelabu itu menunduk. "Karena itu aku… kembali untuk minta maaf. Aku memang tak berharap untuk bersama Hinata atau Hanabi lagi-Neji berusaha menahan keinginanya untuk meninju wajah lelaki di hadapannya itu- tapi setidaknya aku ingin meminta maaf atas semua kesalahanku." Kata lelaki bernama lengkap Kabuto Yakushi itu. "Salahkah jika aku ingin meminta maaf atas semuanya Neji?" tanya Kabuto.

Neji terdiam dan berfikir sejenak. "Baiklah, tapi jika aku tahu kau membuat kedua adikku meneteskan setetes air mata sekalipun akan kupastikan kau takkan lagi bisa melihat terbitnya matahari!" ancam Neji.

Kabuto tersenyum lega. "Terima kasih Neji."

.

.

.

"Nggh?" akhirnya Hinata bersuara setelah pingsan selama hampir satu jam. Di sampingnya Sakura menatapnya dengan raut cemas.

"KAU TIDAK APA-APA KAN HINATA?" pekik Sakura dengan nada khawatir. Hinata menatapnya sayu wajahnya seketika memanas ketika memori sebelum dia pingsan berkelebat di kepalanya.

"Sa-Sakura-chan…?" panggil Hinata lirih. "A-apa yang terjadi?"

Sakura menghela nafas lega karena sepertinya Hinata baik-baik saja. "Tadi tiba-tiba kau pingsan setelah aku keluar dari kamar mandi. Ngomong-ngomong sebenarnya kenapa tiba-tiba kamu pingsan?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

Hinata yang di berondongi pertanyaan oleh Sakura hanya mampu menunduk malu sembari memainkan jarinya seperti biasanya. Hal itu di karenakan Hinata tak bisa menahan kegugupannya apalagi jika ia mengingat kejadian sebelum dia pingsan itu. "A-ano itu… ak-aku tidak apa-apa kok." Kata Hinata terbata-bata.

Sakura menghela nafas lega dan tersenyum simpul. "Oh, kalau begitu lain kali jangan pingsan mendadak begitu ya. kau membuatku khawatir setengah mati tahu!" kata Sakura.

Hinata mengangguk dengan senyum lembut.

"Hei, Hinata ngomong-ngomong besok maukah kau mengantarku?" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan berharap.

"Me-mengantar ke mana Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata balik. Sakura tersenyum senang,

"antar aku ke stasiun Konoha ya. besok ayahku pulang dari dinasnya. Jadi aku ingin menjemputnya." Jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah Sakura-chan." Sahut Hinata menyetujui permintaan Sakura. Sakura melonjak senang, ia membayangkan ayahnya akan pulang dengan raut rindu yang terpancar dari wajah rentanya itu apalagi oleh-oleh yang pasti ayahnya bawakan jauh-jauh dari tempat yang di kunjunginya ketika dinas. Ya, ayah Sakura adalah seorang PNS di sebuah perusahaan pariwisata.

"Waah! Aku tak sabar ingin tahu apa oleh-oleh yang ayah bawa!" kata Sakura sembari berlonjak dan berkhayal tentang apa yang ayahnya bawa untuk oleh-oleh. Hinata yang melihat tingkah kekanakan Sakura hanya terkikik kecil.

"Hihi, aku juga…" ujar Hinata. Mereka tenggelam dalam keceriaan yang tentu saja di dominasi oleh Sakura. Namun tiba-tiba Hinata tersadar, "a-anu Sakura-chan. Ta-tapi bagaimana caranya Sakura-chan bertemu dengan Pa-paman Kimimaro? Bukankah se-sekarang wujud Sakura-chan i-itu laki-laki?" tanya Hinata yang seketika membuat Sakura tersadar.

"Duh! Kau benar, bagaimana ayah bisa mengenaliku kalau aku berwujud seperti ini!" desah Sakura. "Tapi aku juga tak mau melewatkan acara penyambutan untuk ayah. Kak Sasori pasti memasak yang enak-enak untuk makan malam~" keluh Sakura.

Hinata menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum cerah ketika sebuah ide cemerlang muncul di kepalanya. "Aha, a-aku punya i-ide yang bagus Sakura-chan!"

Sakura menatap Hinata penasaran, "apa idemu Hinata?" tanya Sakura.

Hinata tersenyum lembut. "Mudah saja Sakura-chan. Ja-jadi Sakura-chan tetap bi-bisa menjemput Paman Kimimaro dan i-ikut makan malam bersama." Kata Hinata dan ia buru-buru menjelaskan sebelum Sakura memberondonginya dengan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi. "A-aku akan ikut me-menjemput paman. Tentu sa-saja nanti Sakura-chan ikut da-dan berpura-pura menjadi pa-pacarku!" usul Hinata.

Sakura tersenyum sumringah, "ide yang cemerlang Hinata!" puji Sakura. "Baiklah rencana kita jalankan besok. Besok ayah sampai di stasiun Konoha jam 7 pagi!" kata Sakura.

.

.

.

Pagi itu sepasang anak manusia dengan sabar tengah duduk di kursi tunggu yang terdapat di sebuah stasiun di Konoha. Stasiun bawah tanah yag berada di bawah kota besar Konoha itu tampak lenggang kali ini. Dan sepasang anak manusia itu menunggu dan sekali-kali menatap jam dinding yang bergerak perlahan.

"Lama sekali sih!" gerutu Sakura dengan nada tak sabaran. Hinata yang ada di sampingnya hanya menatapnya dengan senyum kecil.

"Sabar Sakura-chan." Ucap Hinata berusaha menyemangati sahabat merah mudanya yang memang sedari tadi mengeluhkan kedatangan kereta yang membawa ayahnya kali ini yang sepertinya akan datang sedikit terlambat. "Mung-mungkin sebentar lagi Pa-Paman Kimimaro sampai jadi be-bersabarlah sedikit."

Sakura melirik Hinata dengan raut malas. "Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya kau bilang begitu tahu!" cetus Sakura. "Dan aku sudah lelah terus-terusan menunggu dari tadi, lalu aku juga risih sekali karena dari tadi orang-orang yang ada di stasiun ini tak juga berhenti melihatku."

Hinata tersadar dan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ternyata benar saja dari tadi semua mata memperhatikan mereka tepatnya memperhatikan sosok Sakura yang tengah bertopang dangu dengan raut malas namun nampak keren jika di perhatikan di lihat sekilas.

"Te-ternyata benar… pa-pantas saja dari tadi a-aku merasa risih." Celetuk Hinata. Gadis berambut indigo itu beralih menatap Sakura. "Lalu a-apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan?"

Sakura mengendikkan bahunya dan bertopang dangu lagi dengan cuek. "Hiraukan sajalah. Aku tak mau kabur dan akhirnya tak bertemu ayah!"

Hinata hanya mampu mengangguk pelan pertanda menyetujui perkataan Sakura.

Menit-menit terus berlalu dan tiba-tiba suara bel kereta yang akan berhenti berkumandang dengan nyaring. Dan akhirnya sebuah kereta panjang dengan tulisan Konoha Ekspress berhenti tepat di stasiun. Pintu kereta bergeser terbuka secara otomatis dan orang-orang yang ada di dalam kereta berhamburan keluar.

Hinata segera mengangkat kertas karton besar yang bertuliskan 'Kimimaro Kaguya'. Dan tak butuh waktu lama seorang pria dengan rambut putih yang menjuntai berlari tergopoh-gopoh menuju tempat Hinata.

"Ah, Hinata-chan?" sapa sosok itu dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Se-selamat siang Pa-Paman Kimimaro?" sapa Hinata dengan senyum manis sembari berojigi.

Kimimaro membalas salam Hinata dengan berojigi pula. Sakura juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Mana Sasori dan Sakura, Hinata-chan? Apakah kau sendirian?" tanya Kimimaro.

"Kak Sasori a-ada keperluan dengan Kak Neji, P-paman. L-lalu Sakura-chan se-sedang ada urusan me-mendadak ka-karena itu Sakura-chan memintaku u-untuk menjemput pa-paman." Jawab Hinata.

Kimimaro tersenyum kecut, "ah, dasar mereka itu sepertinya tak rindu kepada ayah sendiri." kata Kimimaro.

"A-ano Hinata rasa Ka-Kak Sasori dan Sa-Sakura-chan tidak bermaksud seperti itu Paman. Pa-paling tidakkan m-mereka masih me-meninta Hinata untuk mengantikan me-mereka menjemput Paman." Timpal Hinata.

Kimimaro hanya mengangguk. Namun kemudian iris klorofilnya beralih kepada sosok yang berada di samping Hinata. Kimimaro menatapnya intens dengan tatapan curiga. "Siapa laki-laki di sampigmu ini Hinata-chan?" tanya Kimimaro sembari menunjuk Sakura.

Hinata tersenyum manis, "a-ano di-dia pacar Hinata." Jawab Hinata gugup.

Kimimaro mangut-mangut namun pria berumur hampir 40-an itu tetap menatap Sakura dengan intens dan penuh rasa curiga. "Oh, begitu ya. tapi rasanya dia terlihat familiar bagi Paman ya." ucap Kimimaro. "Ah, sudahlah. Perkenalkan aku Kimimaro Kaguya, ayah sahabat Hinata." Kata Kimimaro mengulurkan tangannya.

Sakura tersenyum canggung, "Salam kenal, Paman Kimimaro. Nama saya Sakura Haruki."

To be continue…

Special thank for reviewer in chap 2 :

Jun : maaf kalo update-nya lama soalnya saya kena WB dan saya harus mengurusi urusan saya yang lain. Bukan bermaksud melalaikan fic ini lho…

**BlueHaruchi Uchiha : **haha, iya, di sini Sasu ke jadi maho. Tentang itu udah saya pikirin lho gimana kalo Sasu jatuh cinta sama Sakura yang wujud cowok.-wuih, kasian ya si Naruto- XP di sini Sakura tipenya bisa uke atau seme lho. XD

Saya juga suka SakuHina, awalnya gara-gara ada author yang bilang suka SakuHina gara-gara daripada Sasu yang jadi rebutan buat pair SasuSaku atau SasuHina, kenapa ga Sakura sama Hinata aja yang di pairkan sekalian? Dan dari situ saya berfikir, ga buruk juga ya. XD

Owl chan : hihi… maaf, saya ga bisa janji buat update kilat. Soalnya sekarang sedang kena WB. Tapi tenang aja, saya enggak bakal mendiscontinued-kan fic saya kok. Saya kan orangnya bertanggung jawab(?) well, harap sabar ya.

**BlueWhite Girl : ** haha, Saku kalo jadi cowok keren banget pasti.-meluk-meluk Saku-kun-dishanaro Saku- selingan SasuHina? Kayaknya ga ada-mungkin- mengingat Sasuke di sini pacaran sama Naruto dan Hinata yang rada dag-dig-dug sama Sakura. XP

Vvvv : ah, iya makasih. Semoga saya juga tetap bisa melanjutkan fic ini. Insyaallah saya takkan men-discotinued-kan semua fic saya. tapi mungkin bakal sering hiatus kalau saya kadang-kadang kena WB.

Poetrie-chan : haha, itu balasan buat Neji sih. XP Sasu jadi Maho, soalnya sekali-kali pengen beda-pengen nyoba bikin shonen-ai atau yaoi- XD.

**-vent : ** yap, Sasuke sama Naruto pacaran karena ya-kau-tahu-lah.-dijitak- tentang SakuHina yang jadian. Itu belum soalnya mereka masih belum ada rasa dag-dig-dug serius khususnya pada sakura. Jadi harap sabar ya. ;-)

Haha… awal-nya fic ini saya berniat buat Yuri atau shojo ai, tapi ternyata di tengah-tengah acara ngetik saya tak bisa berpisah dari model straight. Jadi tanpa sadar saya buat sakura jadi cowok. Kan tetep straight tapi pairnya Sakura sama Hinata.

Well, udah dulu ya

RnR please…


	4. Chapter 4

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*Change*

*By Pink Uchiha*

*Warning: Gaje, rante T+, Sakura versi cowok*

.

.

.

My first SakuHina pair.

.

.

.

Enjoy this story…

.

.

"AYAH PULANG~~!" Kimimaro berteriak kelewat ceria begitu memasuki rumah sementara itu di belakangnya Sakura dan Hinata mengekorinya dengan bermacam-macam ekspresi. Hinata yang memasang senyum geli melihat tingkah ayah sahabatnya itu dan lain halnya dengan Sakura yang memasang raut bosan-sebosannya. Inilah alasan mengapa Sakura tidak terlalu suka dengan ayahnya itu. Beliau selalu memakai topeng, di luar sana ia selalu tampak berwibawa dan menjunjung tinggi etika sopan santun sementara itu jika di rumah segala imej itu runtuh sudah.

"Selamat datang~~" sebuah suara lembut menyahut dari dari dalam, menyambut kedatangan tiga orang yang baru saja dari stasiun. Sesosok perempaun berambut merah dengan iris ungunya tersenyum hangat.

Kimimaro segera melingkarkan pelukan rindu kepada istri tersayangnya, Sara Haruno. Di kecupnya kening sang istri mesra tak menyadari ada dua makhluk lain di sana yang tengah salah tingkah melihat dua pasangan orang tua yang awet muda itu.

"Ehem-ehem!" Sakura berdehem untuk membuat dua orang tua yang masih dimabuk cinta itu untuk segera sadar tempat dan sadar waktu (?).

Kimimaro melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Hinata dan Sakura. "Oh ya, Sara! Ini Hinata sahabat Sakura yang tadi menjemputku, lalu ini Sakura Haruki, pacar Hinata." Kata Kimimaro memperkenalkan diri.

Sara yang memang sudah mengenal Hinata cukup lama melambaikan tangannya menyambut tangan Hinata yang terulur hendak bersalaman sedangkan kemudian ia menatap curiga Sakura. Entah kenapa sosok pemuda berambut pinkish itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang sangat tak asing. Naluri keibuan milik Sara bergerak, ia melangkah mendekati Sakura yang sudah menyadari akan terjadi hal gawat yang sangat merepotkan.

"Hem, kalau kuperhatikan wajahmu kok mirip sekali dengan Saku-chan ya?" ucap Sara. Sakura meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Tuh kan?

Tangan Sara terjulur dan menyentuh helai-helai rambut Sakura. Kemudian dengan keras ia menariknya-bahasa gaulnya menjambak- rambut Sakura yang tentu saja membuat Sakura mengerang kesakitan.-tidak mungkin Sakura menjerit bukan? Sekarangkan wujud Sakura laki-laki-

Sara terbelalak, "lho? Ternyata asli ya?" tanyanya dengan tampang polos tanpa dosa. Sakura menatap sang ibu dengan raut kesal sembari memegangi kepalanya yang nyut-nyutan.

"Kenapa kau jambak Sakura-kun, Sa-chan?" tanya Kimimaro heran akan tingkah istrinya. Sara menatap sang suami sambil telunjuknya menunjuk Sakura.

"Rambutnya itu lho?! Kukira rambut palsu." Jawab Sara innocent. "Ternyata asli ya?" tanyanya lagi kepada Sakura dengan tatapan polos.

Urat-urat berkedut di dahi Sakura. "Ya iyalah! Kenapa tiba-tiba njambak sih?!" bentak Sakura tanpa sadar.

Sara memasang raut shock kemudian terkikik dengan suara sadis yang membuat Sakura dan orang-orang di sekeliling mereka merinding karena tiba-tiba Sara menguarkan aura hitam. "Warna rambutmu mirip sekali dengan Saku-chan. Aku memang kadang sentimen kalau ada orang lain yang menyamai rambut langka putriku, hohoho!"

Sakura langsung sweatdrop.

.

.

.

Makan malam di kediaman keluarga Kaguya terlihat meriah. Semua berkumpul di meja makan minus Sakura Haruno-putri bungsu keluarga Kaguya yang saat ini sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolah di desa Suna-. Ya, Hinata meyampaikan kepada keluarga Sakura bahwa Sakura saat ini tengah berada di desa Suna untuk sementara waktu karena saat ini Sakura tengah berubah menjadi laki-laki.

Sakura menyesap sup buatan kakak laki-lakinya yang bernama Sasori, Sakura tersenyum. Sejak dulu Sasori memang paling hebat dalam hal memasak padahal dia adalah anak laki-laki. Berbeda terbalik dengan kakak perempuannya yang bernama Karin yang tak bisa memasak namun memiliki hobi bersolek minta ampun.

Dari seberang meja Sakura dapat menangkap tatapan bling-bling milik kakak perempuannya. Karin terus berulang-ulang mencuri-curi pandang pada Sakura, berusaha mencari perhatian. Namun hal itu tentu saja membuat Sakura malah merasa jijik.

'_Dasar incest! Tidak sadar apa kalau aku ini adiknya sediri?'_ gerutu Sakura dalam hati. _'Apalagi aku ini juga cewek tahu!'_

"Ini Saku-kun~ makan yang banyak ya~" kata Karin dengan suara genit, ia dengan cekatan menaruh ayam goreng di atas meja Sakura. Sepersekian detik Sakura melonggo kemudian menguncapkan terima kasih dengan senyum kecut. Hinata di sampingnya hanya tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan Sakura.

"Ngomong-ngomong sudah berapa lama kalian pacaran?" tanya sebuah suara baritone milik Sasori. Ia yang sedang sibuk memasak masih sempat-sempatnya nimbrung. "Kau dan Hinata-chan?" lanjut Sasori.

"Ah, aku ya?" tanya Sakura bingung sambil menunjuk wajahnya. Sasori menoleh sejenak,

"Tentu saja, baka! Memang siapa lagi?" katanya sambil menyeringai meremehkan. Hal itu tentu saja membuat urat-urat di dahi Sakura berkedut-kedut.

"A-ano… ka-kami baru saja jadian se-seminggu yang lalu…" akhirnya Hinata berinisiatif untuk menjawab karena ia tahu Sakura tengah kebingungan plus menahan amarah karena ejekan Sasori. Sasori memang selalu membuat Sakura marah. Bahkan hanya dengan tutur katanya yang nyelekit itu.

"Oh, jadi kalian pasangan baru ya?" tanya Sara riang. "Hihi… kalau melihat kalian aku jadi ingat masa-masa mudaku dulu dengan Kimi-kun~" wanita berambut merah itu menangkupkan tangannya dengan bola mata blink-blink.

"Ya, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita merayakannya?" Sasori tiba-tiba datang dengan sepiring penuh spaghetti yang menguarkan aroma harum. Seketika semua yang ada di sana merasa lapar. "Ini spaghetti special yang kubuat khusus untuk jadiannya Hinata-chan dan Saku!" Sasori menyisihkan piring-piring yang ada di meja dan meletakkan masakannya tadi. Setelah melepas celmek dan mencuci tangan ia bergabung di meja makan.

Suasana makan malam itu terlihat meriah karena Sara selalu mengajak Hinata berbincang-bincang, dan tentu saja tak ketinggalan putri sulung, Karin yang selalu ikut-ikutan. Kadang pula Sasori menyahut dan Kimimaro tertawa-tawa. Lain halnya dengan Sakura yang dengan tenang dan was-was terus melahap masakannya, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali ikut dalam pembicaraan para perempuan itu-mengingat ia sebelumnya memang perempuan- tapi melihat delikan Sasori membuatnya urung. Setiap ia menyahut dan ikut dalam gossip-mengosip yang di lakukan ketiga wanita itu Sasori selalu meliriknya seolah berkata 'jangan-ikut-campur-pembicaraan-wanita'.

Setelah makan malam itu usai. Hinata memutuskan untuk pamit pulang.

"Kapan-kapan datang lagi ya!" teriakan Karin hanya dibalas senyum manis oleh Hinata dan senyum kecut dari Sakura. ah, betapa rindunya ia dengan suasana rumah…

Hinata tersenyum tulus. Ia melihat Sakura yang menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di belakang.

"Ne, Sakura-chan kok murung sih?" tanya Hinata. Sakura mendengus, pemuda berambut pinkish itu melangkah terus tanpa memperdulikan celetukan Hinata.

"Sakura-chan?" Hinata memandang Sakura bingung. "A-ada yang salah? A-apa aku me-membuat Sa-Sakura-chan kesal? Ma-maafkan aku kalau tadi a-aku seenaknya me-mengatakan kalau kita pa-pacaran-"

"Tidak apa Hinata… aku hanya merasa rindu dengan suasana rumah…" Sakura akhirnya bersuara dan di sambut 'oh' panjang dari bibir mungil Hinata.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pulang, sebentar lagi malam semakin larut…" Sakura berucap dingin nan datar. Ia segera mendahului Hinata. Seketika gadis itu berlari-lari kecil mengikuti langkah sahabatnya itu. dengan pipi merona merah Hinata terkikik.

"Hihi… Sakura-chan kalau ngambek lucu deh~" namun Sakura tak menggubrisnya.

Malam semakin larut, kedua anak manusia itu melangkah pelan menelusuri jalanan kota yang lumayan sepi. Ketika mereka melewati sebuah taman yang sepi karena waktu telah menunjukkan jam Sembilan malam, Hinata semakin merapat ke tubuh Sakura karena merasa tidak enak dan kedinginan. Dengan raut gugup gadis itu meremas lengan Sakura.

"Sa-Sakura-chan…"

Hinata menatap Sakura sayu, seolah ketakutan. Sakura mengangkat alisnya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya heran.

Jemari Hinata bergetar dan gadis itu menunjuk ke semak-semak yang sedikit bergoyang. "Ta-tadi aku mendengar su-suara aneh dari sana…"

Sakura mengernyit, ia menajamkan telinganya. Alisnya terangkat keatas ketika gendang telinganya menangkap suara-suara yang… aneh dan mencurigakan, mengundang hasrat untuk mencari darimana asal suara itu…

"_ahhssh… sas… ha-ah… ti-hati… sa-sakit~~"_

"_Oh, te-te~~nanggg akhu …uh~"_

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, ia merapatkan Hinata di sampingnya. Membawa kakinya melangkah ke balik semak-semak itu. suara aneh tadi semakin terdengar jelas saja dan Sakura secepat kilat menyingkirkan semak-semak itu.

"OH MY GODD!"

"ARGGHH!"

"Kyaaa!" –BRUK

"HINATA?!"

"SH*TTT!"

Kedua lelaki itu segera merapikan pakaian mereka. Salah satu dari lelaki itu mendelik marah sementara yang satunya menunduk dengan wajah memerah. Sementara itu sosok pemuda lain berambut merah muda menatap kedua lelaki itu horor sambil tangan kanannya menahan tubuh seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba saja jatuh pingsan.

"YAOI FREAKK!" Sakura mengumpat. Mendelik kepada kedua sosok lelaki itu ia segera membopong Hinata dan melesat pergi menghiraukan teriakan marah dari salah seorang lelaki tadi yang berambut hitam.

"HEII! JANGAN LARI KAU BREN*SEK!" lelaki berambut hitam itu berteriak geram. Ia hendak mengejar pemuda berambut merah muda itu jika saja pemuda lain yang ada di sampingnya tak menahannya.

"Hentikan Sas!" lelaki berambut pirang itu mengelus dada lelaki berambut hitam, mencoba menenagkannya. "Kumohon… hentikan…" lelaki itu berucap lirih dengan mata sayu.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu menghela nafas, mencoba meredam kemarahannya. Ia menarik pemuda di sampingnya ke dalam pelukannya, kemudian mengecup kepalanya pelan.

.

.

Sakura berlari kencang seperti di kejar setan. Ia segera membuka pintu rumah Hinata, karena semua sedang tidur dalam kamar mereka sehingga suaranya yang berisik itu tak membuat masalah. Hinata yang tak sadarkan diri segera ia baringkan di atas futon yang baru saja ia gelar. Sakura mengangkat alisnya, sepertinya Hinata sudah tertidur sekalian. Klorofilnya menatap jam dinding dan ia baru sadar kalau waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Ah, berapa lama ia berlari? Sakura tak ambil pusing, ia segera meraih yukata yang tergantung rapi di dinding dan melangkah ke kamar mandi. Sakura keluar beberapa menit kemudian, ia memang memakai yukata lebih longgar sehingga dada bidangnya sedikit terekspos. Udara mendadak terasa panas. Sakura hendak merebahkan diri di samping Hinata saking kelelahan. Ia baru menyadari kalau Hinata masih mengenakan pakaian bebas.

Gadis itu berkeringat, sepertinya kepanasan. Sakura yang merasa kasihan akhirnya segera menganti baju Hinata dengan yukata tipisnya yang biasa ia gunakan untuk tidur. Karena mengatuk luar biasa, ia memakaikannya juga asal-asalan. Setelah itu Sakura segera terbang kea lam mimpi.

.

.

Suara cicitan burung terdengar dari luar. Sepasang manik lavender yang tertutup itu bergerak pelan, ia segera membuka kelopak matanya. Hinata menatap lurus ke depan. Nafasnya berhenti sejenak ketika melihat sesosok wajah tampan yang terlihat damai dalam tidur panjangnya. Yukatanya yang di pakai asal-asalan tersibak membuat Hinata bisa melihat bahu kekar dan dada bidangnya yang putih dan berotot itu. wajahnya memerah seketika. Hinata baru saja hendak menyetuh pipi sosok itu andai saja ia tak sengaja melihat penampilannya.

Ia memakai yukata dengan asal-asalan sehingga Hinata bahkan bisa melihat belahan dadanya sendiri…

"KYAAA!" seketika ia memekik dan membuat Sakura yang berada di sampingnya terlonjak bangun.

"Hwaa!" ia tanpa sadar ikut berteriak panik.

Hinata menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada-bermaksud meutupi bagian berharganya- wajahnya memerah dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Seharusnya ia semalam tak memakai yukata, seharusnya dia memakai pakaian semalam. Kalau begitu, kalau begitu seseorang pasti telah mengganti pakaiannya semalam…

Hinata tersadar, semalam ia jatuh pingsan setelah melihat dua orang err lelaki sedang… dan ia sudah tidak ingat apa-apa lagi… berarti yang melakukannya hanya satu orang. Hinata menatap nanar sosok pemuda yang menatapnya bingung.

"Hiks… hiks… ke-kenapa?" Hinata mencebik. Matanya berlinang air mata.

Sakura menatapnya heran sekaligus bingung. "Ja-jangan bercanda…! A-aku tidak melakukan apa-apa tau!" bentaknya. Tentu saja, kenapa juga Hinata menangis seolah-olah semalam Sakura baru saja melakukan hal 'bukan-bukan' padanya? Padahal… mereka sama-sama perempuan bukan…?

Ah, entahlah…! 

.

.

Butuh waktu yang lumayan lama untuknya menenagkan Hinata, walau akhirnya mereka harus datang ke sekolah lebih lambat dari biasanya. Tapi hal tersebut malah disyukuri Sakura karena dia tidak bertemu dengan gerombolan fans-fans barunya. Yap, hanya butuh waktu beberapa hari ia sudah menyandang 'the most wanted handsome guy Konoha'.

Setelah meleati hampi 2 mata pelajaran dan akhirnya bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, seakan itu adalah lonceng surge bagi seluruh murid di Konoha High. Semua anak berhamburan ke mana-mana. Ada yang ke kantin, perpus, dan lain-lain.

Sakura baru saja membereskan bukunya, sampai Hinata menepuk bahunya pelan, "aku harus ke ruang guru. Sakura-chan bisa makan sendiri kan di atap? Nanti kalau sempat a-aku akan menyusul…" Sakura mengangguk pelan.

Tubuh mungil Hinata berlalu dan Sakura segera melesat membawa bekal makan siangnya menuju atap sekolah, tempat teraman dan tersepi di seluruh gedung Konoha High. Sakura baru saja sampai, untung saja tempat itu sepi, dan awan tampak mendung sehingga tak terlalu panas jika berada di atap sekolah. Sakura segera duduk dan menandaskan makanannya.

Ia tak menyadari sepasang manik tajam mengawasi gerak-geriknya, tubuh tegapnya bersandar di sisi dinding yang tak terlihat. Sosok itu kemudian melipat tangannya, dan melangkah tajam menuju Sakura yang tak sadar.

"Hei, Bullsh*t?!" sosok itu memanggilnya dengan nada tajam nan kasar. Sakura mendelik dan menghentikan sesi makannya. Ia menatap sosok itu nyalang. Tangannya dengan cekatan membereskan bekalnya yang baru habis setengah.

"Ada apa, Sa-Uchiha-san?!" tanya Sakura tak kalah sengitnya. Uchiha berambut mencuat itu memicingkan irisnya membuat sejenak Sakura gentar, namun pemuda pingkish itu mendelik tajam dan melangkah mendekati Sasuke seolah menantang.

Uchiha ini adalah lelaki yang sangat di bencinya, yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini!

Ini semua karena Uchiha di hadapanya ini!

"Dengar! Aku akan membunuhmu sampai kejadian semalam yang kau lihat di taman tersebar luas!" Sasuke mendesis dengan nada penuh ancaman. Sakura mendelik, ia mengangkat alisnya sampai ia kembali bersuara, namun Sasuke memotongnya,

"Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku! Jadi…"

"Kau mengancamku untuk tak menyebarkan kelakuan homosex-mu?" tanya Sakura dengan bibir tertarik keatas, menyeringai meremehkan tepatnya tepat saat ia memotong ancaman Sasuke.

Uchiha itu mendelik, "KAU!" ia mencekal kerah Sakura membuat pemuda itu sedikit terangkat hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Sasuke. Sasuke memang lebih tinggi dibanding postur tubuh Sakura.

Sakura sedikit meronta karena nafasnya terasa sesak. Ia kembali mendelik, malahan melotot kepada Uchiha muda itu. Sasuke mengertakkan giginya, dan menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk meninju wajah putih dengan helai-helai merah muda itu.

"Aku tak takut padamu UCHIHA!" Sakura menggeram.

Sasuke kembali mendelik, onyx-nya bergerak-gerak dan menatap langsung klorofil Sakura dengan tajam.

Deg!

Sasuke tercengang saat dadanya tiba-tiba berdebar kala maniknya memperhatikan iris hijau Sakura. Uchiha muda itu mematung dan tiba-tiba melepaskan cengkramannya di leher pemuda itu. ia memunggingi Sakura, tangan kirinya terbenam di saku celananya, dan tangan kanannya memegangi dada kirinya. Sakura yang jatuh berlutut terbatuk-batuk, ia melirik Sasuke heran yang tiba-tiba memunggunginya.

Uchiha itu tiba-tiba melangkah pergi, "Camkan baik-baik!"

Sasuke mengabaikan delikan Sakura. Uchiha itu mendesah dalam hati, _'kenapa tiba-tiba jantungku berdebar?'_

.

.

tBC

.

Thanks for reviewer in chap 3 :

SONE Uchiha : hehe, endingnya masih lama lho, tapi di sini Sasu udah mulai deg-degan. Thanks

Guest : hehe, sama dong. Ini lanjut…

Rokudaime-san : yap, ini lanjut!

**Azakayana Yume** : haha, Sasuke itu 'gay' bukan 'guy', tapi emang iya sih. Di sini Sasu yaoian sama Naruto. XP walau saya ga' terlalu suka yaoi tapi kalo Cuma buat canda-candaan enggak masalah. hehe. Saya suka SasuSaku tapi beberapa waktu ini suka SakuHina.

Fic yang lain bakalan lanjut, tapi masih giliran soalnya banyak, terus saya juga nunggu feel pas mbuat ficnya. He, masa' sih. Semoga di chap ini typonya berkurang ya-panik- thanks concritnya. XD

He, kalo boleh tahu penname akun lamamu itu siapa?

Mio tanaka : hehe, lihat aja nanti. Tapi Sakura memang nanti balik jadi cewek lagi kok.

The SilentReaders : hehe, itu nanti buat chapter-chapter menuju ending. Saku bakal ngerasain something ke Hinata. Kedok Sakura sebagai Sakura Haruki akan nanti juga diketahui keluarganya kok. Terus kenapa marganya Kimimaro kok enggak Haruno? Itu karena marganya ibunya Sakura itu Haruno. Jadi di keluarga sakura itu kalo anak laki-laki make marga ayahnya terus kalo anak perempuan make marga ibunya. Bisa diterima kan?

Soal Gaara, kayaknya dia bukan kakaknya saku deh…

BlueHaruchi Uchiha : hehe thanks lho masih mau nunggu fic ini. humor tergantung mood, beberapa waktu ini ga' tau kenapa kok jadi males update fic…

Thanks minna


	5. Chapter 5

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*Change*

*By Pink Uchiha*

.

_Kau tak pernah menyadari…_

_Bahwa apa yang sebenarnya telah ditentukan oleh Tuhan_

_Adalah yang terbaik…_

_._

Haruno Sakura-ups- Sakura Haruki, pemuda berbadan tegap itu mendengus kesal sejak turun dari atap sekolah. Beberapa sapaan menggoda teman perempuannya tak ia perdulikan. Yang ia lakukan hanya melangkah menuju UKS terdekat dan merebahkan diri barang sedikit guna meredam seluruh rasa kesalnya.

Bagaimana tidak kesal? Ketika orang yang sangat kau benci tiba-tiba datang dan mengancammu pula…

Dan Sakura bersumpah, akan membuat perhitungan dengan Uchiha sialan itu kalau mereka bertemu lagi. Lihat saja nanti!

Pergerakan jam baru saja menunjuk angka 12 tepat saat bel masuk berbunyi nyaring di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Sakura tampak tak ambil pusing, dengan santai ia rebahkan kepala pingkishnya itu di atas bantal empuk ranjang UKS. Ia rasa membolos 1 mata pelajaran tidak apalah. Toh itu takkan berpengaruh banyak… ya… mungkin saja.

Greek!

Suara nyaring tanda pintu terbuka membuat pemuda dengan iris klorofil cerah itu menoleh barang sedikit, walau tertutup tirai sekalipun, tampaknya ia cukup penasaran siapa gerangan yang datang.

Sakura bisa menangkap sebuah surai pirang yang membuatnya mengangkat alis. Surai jabrik keemasan itu berdiri tegak menatap lama pemandagan dari balik kaca ruang UKS. Seolah tengah merenung, sosok itu tak menyadari keberadaan Sakura.

"Hai?"

Suara baritone halus milik laki-laki pingkish itu membuat si pirang keemasan tersentak. Kemudian menyibak kasar tirai yang membatasi mereka berdua.

"Ah, kau anak baru itu kan?!" pemuda itu memekik. Sakura hanya mengangguk sekilas. Irisnya memperhatikan sosok pemuda di depannya ini dengan kedua alis terangkat.

Ah, ia ingat siapa pemuda itu, Naruto Namikaze… uke sang Uchiha. Benar-benar tampak jelas dari tingkah polahnya yang lemah gemulai itu, uh, lemah gemulai… terdengar mengelikan. Lebih tepatnya polos mungkin…

"ah, ya… kau yang semalam dengan Uchiha itu kan?" tanya Sakura dengan nada datar. Naruto tiba-tiba memerah dengan tatapan kaget.

"A-kau … yang semalam?!"

Sakura bergumam mengiyakan, "yap, hanya kebetulan kurasa. Aku dan Um, Hinata-chan baru saja pulang dari suatu tempat dan yaa…. Aku tak sengaja melewati taman dan mendengar suara kalian yang sangat aneh itu~"

Naruto menunduk malu, ia mengigit bibirnya kuat-kuat seolah gugup dan ketakutan. "Ka-kau ta-takkan menyebarkannya kan…?"

Sakura mengangkat alisnya, "bagaimana yaaa~~?" lelaki itu bisa menangkap raut tegang Naruto. Kemudian ia tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Hahaha! Aku hanya bercanda, tak perlu tegang begitu, aku juga… tidak mau mengurusi urusan orang lain. Tenang saja… aku takkan menyebarkannya kepada anak-anak!"

Sepersekian detik, lelaki berambut pirang itu menghela nafas lega. "Janji lho ya!" tuntutnya dengan mimic serius. Sakura terkekeh, ia menyambut kelingking pemuda itu sehingga kelingking mereka bertautan erat.

"Janji!"

Deg-deg-deg!

Eh!

Naruto menarik tangannya dengan raut tegang. Ia memperhatikan sosok Sakura yang tersenyum lembut, bagaimana caranya ia tertawa, berbicara, dan sepasang maniknya yang cerah dan menyejukkan itu. seolah menariknya menuju kebahagiaan tanpa ujung. Naruto mengigit bibirnya, kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa…

"Ah ya, Namikaze-san, kau tak keberatan kan mengobrol barang sedikit denganku?"

Naruto mengangguk, ia dengan gerakan pelan dan ragu-ragu mendudukkan pantatnya di sisi kasur putih UKS. Sakura mengangkat alisnya dan menyeringai, heh, lucu juga lelaki pirang ini.

"Tenang saja, kenapa kau gugup begitu? Aku takkan menyerangmu kok!" Sakura terkekeh, "Lagipula, aku ini straight!"

Naruto terkesiap dengan wajah memerah. "a-a, baiklah…"

"Namikaze-san?"

"Ya?"

Sakura menekuk kedua lututnya, kemudian memeluk lututnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Sejak kapan, kau dan Uchiha-san menjalin yah… kau tahulah…"

Naruto meremas gugup tangannya. "Kau berjanji takkan menceritakannya pada siapapun?"

Sakura mengangguk, "tentu saja!"

Naruto menoleh kepada jendela yang menampakkan bias mentari. Iris samudranya meredup, "mungkin… ini semua salah kami berdua…"

.

.

Flashback

.

Terus bersama sejak bisa melihat dunia, tentu mambuat mereka tak terpisahkan. Selalu bersama, dalam keadaan apapun. Masing-masing dari mereka ingin sama-sama bahagia dan selalu saling berbagi untuk berdua.

Naruto Namikaze, tak pernah ingat kapan terakhir kali ia bisa menerima sosok ibu dalam hidupnya. Ia ingat, waktu itu, sang ibu yang ia yakini sosok malaikat cantik dengan surai merah halusnya, yang mengandungnya selama 9 bulan lamanya, yang melahirkannya ke dunia, menyusuinya hingga ia bisa mengerti apa itu arti hidup dan kasih sayang.

Wanita itu, wanita yang sangat ia sayangi, meninggalkannya dan sang ayah yang terbaring sakit.

Sang ayah, Minato Namikaze, menderita gagal ginjal. Perusahaan yang mereka rintis bangkrut sehingga mereka jatuh miskin.

Kushina Uzumaki, tak serta merta menunggui sang suami dan merawatnya dengan penuh kasih. Malahan mencampakannya bersama putra mereka satu-satunya. Ia pergi entah kemana, tak pernah kembali lagi dan jatuh ke pelukan lelaki lain.

Menghiraukan tangis pecah Naruto, putranya dan ringisan pilu Minato, sang suami yang ia buang. Sampai… keluarga Uchiha. Mengulurkan tangan mereka, memberikan tempat untuk berteduh dan sandaran ketika mereka hancur.

Lamban laun, Minato sembuh dan Naruto bisa menerima kenyataan. Melupakan sosok ibu dalam hidupnya dan mulai melupakan keberadaan sosok wanita yang akan mendampingi pria untuk hidup.

Baginya, perempuan hanya mahkluk tak berguna yang tak bisa menerima kenyataan, pengecut dan lemah.

Dan kini membuatnya membenci sosok wanita. Ia bersumpah, takkan pernah jatuh cinta dan tertarik kepada semua wanita yang ada di dunia.

Hingga, tangan sang Uchiha bungsu-lah yang mengenggamnya. Memberikan kasih sayang yang selama ini mereka sebut sebagai persahabatan. Hingga mereka tumbuh dan segalanya berubah,

"Ini memang konyol, tapi seiring waktu bersamamu, aku sadar… aku mulai menyukaimu…" aku sang Uchiha bungsu, tangannya mendekap erat tangan sang Namikaze cilik. Membuat pemuda pirang itu tertegun sesaat.

Ia tak menyangka, ada sisi nuraninya yang memberontak. Ini salah… ini tak bisa… ia sungguh malu dihadapan Tuhan. Namun sisi dari hatinya berkata lain…

"aku… senang… ternyata kita memilik perasaan yang sama…"

Dan kedua bibir tipis mereka saling bertautan. Dibawah gelapnya malam, kesalahan it uterus berlanjut sampai sekarang.

.

.

Flashback end

.

"kau tahu kalau ini salah, tetapi… kenapa kau tetap meneruskannya?" tanya Sakura heran. Lelaki itu menatap Naruto menunggu agar ia menjawab. Naruto mengigit bibirnya pelan.

"Aku… seiring waktu yang berlalu, aku merasa bahagia. Dan kupikir inilah yang terbaik, aku takkan dan selamanya akan tertarik kepada wanita."

Sakura menghela nafas sejenak, ia meluruskan kakinya. "Kau tidak pernah mencoba, kau terus terbayangi masa lalu. Ingat Naru, kebahagiaan kalian takkan abadi. Suatu hari kita pasti harus menghadap Tuhan, untuk mempertanggung jawabkan apa yang kita perbuat di dunia-"

"JANGAN MENCERAMAHIKU! Jangan berkata kau seolah mengerti… kau… tidak mengerti apa… yang kurasakan…" Naruto menelungkupkan kepalanya di lututnya yang menekuk. Bahunya bergetar dan Sakura mengerti bahwa lelaki di sampingnya ini begitu rapuh.

"kau tahu? kau benar-benar seperti perempuan…" Sakura berbisik dengan senyum tipis. Naruto tersentak dan menatapnya tak suka. Lelaki itu membiarkan tetesan liquid di matanya mengalir.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan mahkluk pecundang itu!" desisnya.

Sakura mendengus, ia benar-benar merasa di lecehkan. Bagaimanapun ia tetaplah perempuan dan ia sangat mensyukuri karunia itu. "BERHENTI BERKATA SEPERTI ITU! perempuan tak seburuk itu, kau tahu!" bentak Sakura. "Selama ini kau hanya hidup menurut persepsimu saja, menurut pemikiranmu saja! kau tak pernah membuka hati, tak pernah mencoba! Karena itu tak heran kau terus terjebak dalam permainan Uchiha bodoh itu!"

"TAHU APA KAU TENTANG SASUKE?! JANGAN SEENAKNYA KAU MENHINANYA! BAGAIMANAPUN DIA SATU-SATUNYA ORANG YANG MENGERTI KEBERADAANKU MENGAKUI AKU-"

"KAU tak sadar bahwa selama ini kau terus diperbudaknya?! Kau terus yang mengikutinya?" Sakura memicingkan matanya. Membuat seketika Naruto terdiam.

"Kau menjadi lemah, tak bisa melakukan apapun! Kau bukan laki-laki!" Sakura menunjuk tajam naruto. Membuatnya seketika menutup telinga ketakutan, tak inggin terus mendengar hinaan lelaki itu yang entah kenapa sangat menusuk hatinya.

Kenapa? Semua kata-katanya benar?

"La-lalu… apa yang harus kulaku-kan?" tanya Naruto. Ia menatap Sakura, dengan sepasang safir yang berkaca-kaca. Sakura menempuk pundak lelaki itu,

"Ne, cobalah untuk 'menjadi yang seharusnya'!" ujar Sakura. Naruto terdiam sejenak. Beberapa menit ia mengangguk seolah mengerti.

CUP~

"Hehe… ucapan terima kasihku~ bye-bye!" lelaki berambut kuning itu berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Sakura yang masih melongo.

1

.

2

.

3

.

"DUREN SIALAAANNN! KEMBALIKAN FIRST KISS-KU!"

.

.

"Ne, Sakura-chan…?" Hinata menyusul sahabat pingkishnya ini yang tiba-tiba berjalan dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentak. Tipikal Sakura yang sedang badmood.

"Kenapa, ne?" tanya Hinata lagi. Bibir mungilnya mengerucut imut dengan alis terangkat.

Sakura mengeleng pelan, lelaki berambut merah muda itu memilih diam dan menatap jalanan depan. Menghiraukan dengusan kesal Hinata yang daritadi tak ia perdulikan. Hinata menuyusul langkah sang sahabat dan mengenggam tangannya erat.

"Sakura-chan, bagaimana kalau kita belanja?" ajak Hinata. Sakura terdiam, berfikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk setuju. Hinata tersenyum senang dan kedua anak manusia berbeda gender itu melangkah menuju pusat perbelanjaan.

"Kemarin aku melihat dress yang bagus sekali!" Hinata bercerita dengan raut cerah, ia mengamit lengan Sakura sehingga mereka tak menyadari bahwa mereka sekarang seperti sepasang kekasih yang tengah berkencan.

"Ah ya, sekalian aku mau membeli baju. Persediaan pakaianku hampir habis." Timpal Sakura. mereka berhenti di sebuah distro yang menjual pakaian seperti dress dan pakaian kaos untuk laki-laki dan perempuan.

Hinata menarik tangan Sakura dan menunjukkan sebuah dress berwarna merah muda keunguan yang panjangnya setengah paha. Sakura menatapnya bingung, tumben Hinata memilih dress yang 'lumayan berani' padahal dulunya Hinata selalu memilih dress panjang atau paling pendek sebetis.

"Tumben kau membeli dress yang seperti ini." ujar Sakura. Hinata sejenak terdiam, ia memperhatikan dress yang ada di tangannya. Dress itu sebenarnya cukup cantik, entah kenapa Hinata tiba-tiba jatuh cinta kepada dress itu.

'Kenapa aku berharap Sakura-chan suka aku memakai dress ini?' Hinata membatin bingung. Ia tersadar dan segera meletakkan dress itu kembali.

Sakura menatapnya bingung, "Kau tak jadi membeli dress itu?" tanyanya.

Hinata tiba-tiba merona. "Um, sebenarnya aku menyukainya, ta-tapi ter-terlalu pendek. Ja-jadi kurasa tidak jadi saja…" ujar Hinata. Sakura mengangkat alisnya kemudian memegang dress itu.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya kau sangat manis Hinata…" Hinata terdiam dengan rona merah yang seketika menjalar dipipinya. "Hehe, sebenarnya jujur aku ingin melihat seperti apa Hinata yang memakai dress… pasti cantik!"

Gadis berambut indigo itu menundukkan kepalanya, memainkan jarinya dengan debaran kencang yang menggila. Tangan mungilnya tiba-tiba disentuh oleh tangan besar Sakura, ia memberikan dress itu di tangan Hinata.

"Ne, sekali ini saja… coba kau pakai dress ini, aku ingin melihatnya!" pinta Sakura dengan tatapan memohon. Hinata mengangguk kecil kemudian ia berlari kecil ke arah ruang ganti.

Sepersekian menit Sakura sabar menunggu sampai Hinata melambaikan tangan mungilnya dari dalam. Sakura menurut dan menghampirinya.

Hinata melongok dengan wajah memerah. "A-ano, bi-bisakah kau masuk Sakura-chan? A-aku tidak bisa menarik resletingnya…" pinta Hinata.

Sakura mengangguk, ia melangkah masuk dan menatap sosok bayangan Hinata yang tampak sangat manis dengan dress itu. Hinata menunduk sambil meremas gugup ujung rok dressnya. Sakura meneliti dari bawah hingga atas.

Rok setengah paha dress itu bergoyang pelan saat Hinata berbalik memunggungi Sakura menunjukkan resleting dress itu yang masih terbuka lebar.

"A-ano… to-tolong resletingkan…" pinta Hinata gugup. Sakura bergumam tak jelas. Tangan besarnya bergerak menyentuh ujung resleting Hinata dan menariknya pelan.

Sreet!

"Nah, sudah!" kata Sakura. ia menepuk pelan bahu Hinata.

"Kau tahu, kau sebenarnya pantas mengenakan apapun lho, kau sebenarnya manis Hinata. Hanya saja kau pemalu!" ujar Sakura. ia tersenyum lima jari dan seketika Hinata merasakan wajahnya mendidih.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kau juga beli dress ini?" usul Sakura.

.

.

Banyak hal yang Sakura lewati selama 1 bulan ini tinggal bersama Hinata. Tinggal dalam satu atap bersama klan Hyuuga membuatnya merasa juga menjadi bagian dan Hyuuga. Seringnya mereka bersama membuat perlahan Hinata membutuhkan sosok Sakura di sisinya, begitupula sebaliknya. Sakura merasa Hinatalah orang yang paling mengerti dirinya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, kelingking mereka telah saling terkait oleh benang merah…

.

.

Sosok tegap itu berjalan menuju lingkungan sekolah. Ia melangkah tenang dengan raut datar. Rambut emonya yang bergerak tertiup angin membuatnya terlihat bagai malaikat yang baru saja turun dari khayangan. Tatapan maniknya yang segelap malam membius siapapun yang bertemu pandang dengannya.

Sasuke Uchiha, entah kenapa kabut hitam tampak di iris matanya yang gelap itu. Tak seperti biasanya, ketika di sisinya selalu tampak sosok berambut pirang dengan sifat yang kelewat ceria. Kali ini sosok itu tidak nampak.

Entah kenapa, sejak tiga hari yang lalu sang pirang tak lagi menemuinya. Sampai sebuah surat putih polos datang ke rumahnya dan memberi kabar bahwa sang Namikaze tengah mengembara ke luar negeri sekaligus mengucapkan kata pisah dan maaf.

_**Ne, Sasu-Teme, bagaimana kabarmu? Hehe, gomen ne aku beberapa waktu ini tiba-tiba tidak menemuimu. Aku tidak menghindarimu okey, tapi… aku ingin bilang kalau selama ini aku bahagia bisa bersamamu. Terima kasih sudah mau menjagaku selama ini.**_

_**Ne, kupikir kita tidak bisa terus seperti ini. aku harus berubah dan kupikir kita takkan bahagia jika terus saling mencinta. Lalu, aku putuskan untuk mengakhiri semua sampai sini. Aku memutuskan untuk melepasmu…**_

_**Aku melepasmu agar kau bebas. Aku tahu selama ini kau terkekang akan keberadaanku. Nah, suatu hari kita akan bertemu sebagai sesama pria yang jantan dan kuat.**_

_**Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Nah, kita tetap sahabat kan? seperti dulu?**_

_**Suatu hari kita akan bertemu dalam keadaan yang lebih baik. Ne, sayonara Teme!**_

_**Salam,**_

_**Namikaze Naruto.**_

_**A/N : oh ya, tidak selamanya aku harus menjadi 'uke'-mu, carilah seorang gadis okey!**_

.

.

Sasuke mendengus, ia kembali melangkah menuju sekolah. Ia tertegun ketika sepasang maniknya melihat sosok pemuda dengan rambut merah muda yang tengah tertidur pulas di atas mejanya. Sasuke mengintip dari arah pintu kelas. Ia tanpa sadar mengulum senyum.

_Is he an angel?_

.

.

To be Continue…

Thanks minna-san udah mau review fic ini. rencananya saya mau namatin semua fic saya secepatnya, tapi ya giliran tiap 1 minggu sekali. Paling enggak 1 minggu sekali saya minimal update 1 fic.

Makasih udah review :

Hina chan : iya, ini lanjut non ;) hihi, sampai 2 kali review nih? Gomen ne. tenang aja nnt Hina sama Saku kok. ;) benar-benar gomen sampe diingatin 4 kali (_ _) ano ralat 5 maksudnya. Gomen sangaat DX

Kiki RyuEunTeuk : iya ini lanjut kok

Mako-chan ; iya, soalnya Naru mulai melepas Sasu. Tapi nnt Saku g respek kok sama Sasuke :D

Keiji wolf : thanks yoo

Guest : ini nih, sekarang XD-sotoy-

Skyesphantom : iya, sekarang masih cinta segitiga antara SasuSakuHina, soalnya Sasu suka Sakura karena dia cowok begitupula Hina yg ngerasa mulai tertarik sama saku

Alfaryus Falby21 : thanks yoo… sekarang udah dapet mood buat ngetik. Gomen lama dan isinya boring, jangan lupa terus baca ya

Aiko : okey, thanks ya

Mendokusai144 : haha, masa' sih? Tapi emang susah bayangin Sakura versi cowok. Soalnya pas saya nyoba bayangin ujung-ujungnya Saku kelihatan keren banget. XD

Sign

Pink Uchiha


	6. Chapter 6

Cerita sebelumnya…

.

Sasuke mendengus, ia kembali melangkah menuju sekolah. Ia tertegun ketika sepasang maniknya melihat sosok pemuda dengan rambut merah muda yang tengah tertidur pulas di atas mejanya. Sasuke mengintip dari arah pintu kelas. Ia tanpa sadar mengulum senyum.

_Is he an angel?_

.

.

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*Change*

*By Pink Uchiha*

.

_Sebelumnya kupikir tak aka nada yang berubah diantara kita…_

_Tapi seiring waktu akupun tau…_

_Bahwa ada cinta untukmu…_

_Dariku._

_._

_._

Sakura menguap lebar-lebar bak kudanil. Matanya terasa sangat berat akibat semalaman begadang karena Neji dan Hiashi memaksanya menonton pertandingan bola. Entah kenapa pemuda Haruno itu merasa Neji dan Hiashi bersekongkol untuk menyeretnya ke kehidupan mereka. Kehidupan para lelaki yang serba semrawut dan apa adanya. Dan Sakura keki setengah mati tiap ingat hal itu, ia juga ingat saat dua hari yang lalu Neji dan teman-temannya yang _baka_ itu menyeretnya ke onsen tradisional yang berada di komplek Hyuuga. Dan ujung-ujungnya bukannya berendam mereka malah mengajak Sakura untuk mengintip gadis-gadis Hyuuga yang tengah mandi.

Untung saja Sakura berhasil kabur setelah menendang satu persatu pantat gerombolan cowok-cowok mesum itu. walau sekarang ia juga berwujud laki-laki, tapi ogah banget kalau sampai ikut kegiatan yang begituan. Begini-begini Sakura juga sadar diri bahwa jiwanya tetaplah seorang cewek.

Sakura mengerjab sesaat ketika melihat Hinata mengenyahkan pantatnya, gadis Hyuuga manis itu menyunggingkan senyum malu sembari menyodorkan sekotak _bento_ yang menguarkan aroma lezat dan mengiurkan. Tak butuh waktu lama, Sakura sudah melahap _bento_ yang Hinata buatkan khusus untuknya itu.

"Sakura-_chan_?" Hinata memainkan jarinya, ia menatap malu-malu sahabatnya itu. "Malam nanti Tayuya mengadakan pesta ulang tahun, ke-kebetulan aku juga diundang. Sakura-_chan_ mau menemaniku kan?" pinta Hinata. Sakura hanya terdiam, ia ingat siapa Tayuya itu, Tayuya adalah gadis populer di sekolah, pentolan klub senam yang entah kenapa menjadi musuhnya ketika ia masih berwujud cewek dulu. Ada saja tingkah laku Tayuya yang sering kali membuatnya kesal.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk saja, soal itu ia bisa memikirkannya nanti, yang terpenting sekarang perutnya terisi dulu.

Bel kemudian berbunyi nyaring, Hinata segera membereskan bentonya dan mengamit tangan Sakura. entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini dua anak manusia itu selalu terlihat mesra, fans Sakura juga mulai bertambah. Tapi tidak ada yang berani menganggu mereka berdua karena banyak _gossip_ menyebar kalau mereka pacaran. Walau Sakura berusaha berulang kali menyanggah-karena tentu saja ia sebenarnya perempuan- dan Hinata yang selalu mengatakan bahwa mereka hanyalah sahabat.

Hinata dan Sakura, dua orang yang belum menyadari bahwa benang merah mulai melilit jemari mereka, membuat sebuah garis takdir mereka kelak.

"Jadi, Aliansi _Shinobi_ melakukan penyerangan besar-besaran pada _Bijuu_ ekor sepuluh," Hatake Kakashi, guru tampan dengan masker di wajahnya itu menerangkan pelajaran sejarah Konoha. Ia dengan serius terus membaca teks yang ada di dalam buku panduan. Tak memperdulikan bahwa sebagian besar muridnya telah menampakkan wajah bosan level 8.

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_?" Hinata memainkan jarinya, ia menatap Sakura yang tengah memainkan pensilnya dengan bosan.

"Hm?" Sakura hanya bergumam tak jelas.

"Me-menurut Sakura-_chan_… a-aku pantasnya me-memakai _dress_ a-apa buat acara malam nanti?" tanya Hinata sembari menatap Sakura penuh minat. Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Apapun yang kau pakai cocok kok!" ujarnya dengan senyum tipis. kemudian ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke papan tulis di depan kelas tak menyadari bahwa Hinata kini tengah berusaha menahan rona merah di wajahnya.

'_A…a ta-tadi Sakura-chan memujiku?!'_

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba Kakashi merapikan bukunya, Hinata yang sebelumnya tenggelam dalam lamunannya sendiri itu tersentak. Ia melihat sang Guru tersenyum dengan matanya (?) Kakashi kemudian menulis sesuatu di atas papan tulis.

"Selamat siang anak-anak, kerjakan secara berpasangan dan kumpulkan lusa!" kemudian guru berambut perak itu menghilang di balik pintu kelas.

Sakura merapikan alat tulisnya. Ia menunggu Hinata yang tengah sibuk membereskan bukunya sampai sebuah suara _baritone_ membuat kedua anak manusia itu menoleh secara bersamaan.

"Sakura Haruki?!" sosok pemuda dengan tubuh proporsional menatap Sakura intens. Sakura memicingkan matanya.

"Ada apa Uchiha?" tanyanya dengan nada sengit. Ia tatap Sasuke tidak suka. Sementara bungsu Uchiha itu hanya menatapnya datar.

"Aku ada perlu denganmu, ikutlah denganku!" perintah Sasuke tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang Sakura lontarkan. Sakura hanya mendengus kemudian menyuruh Hinata untuk pulang terlebih dulu.

Kemudian pemuda dengan rambut merah muda itu mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Sasuke membawanya ke taman belakang sekolah. Angin menerpa dua anak manusia dengan _gender_ yang sama itu.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan tajam. Uchiha Sasuke malahan menyeringai ia mendekati sosok Sakura dan berbisik pelan di telinganya.

"Haruki Sakura, sepertinya aku tertarik padamu…" ia mendesis lirih membuat semua bulu roma di tengkuk Sakura berdiri.

"Ter-tertarik… jangan bilang-" ia menatap Sasuke horor namun Uchiha itu semakin melebarkan seringainya dan mencengkram kedua bahu Sakura kuat. Menghimpitnya di antara dinding dan mengurungnya dengan kedua lengan kokohnya.

"Kau membuatku tertarik Sakura, apalagi setelah Naruto meninggalkanku. Kau tahu, jangan fikir aku tak tahu bahwa kaulah yang sudah menghasut Naruto!" desis pemuda itu.

Sakura memicingkan matanya. "Sialan! Dasar penggemar _yaoi_ gila!" makinya. "Aku masih normal _Baka_!" bentaknya. Sementara Uchiha Sasuke hanya mendengus dan mencengkram kuat kerah baju Sakura sehingga tubuhnya terangkat sampai tak menapak di atas tanah. Karena Sasuke memang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Gyaaa! Lepaskan ak-HMMMPP!" manik klorofilnya membulat ketika merasakan bibir tipis Sasuke Uchiha menekan bibirnya. Manik kelam Uchiha itu tertutup dan kembali menekan-nekan bibir Sakura.

Kesadaran Sakura seolah ditampar kuat ketika menerima kenyataan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke tertarik padanya. Mungkin jika Sasuke tidak menghinanya ketika Sakura mengutarakan perasaannya mungkin saja saat ini hati Sakura akan merasa bahagia, mungkin Sakura tidak harus mendapatkan kutukan sial ini dan hidupnya akan berjalan dengan normal seperti biasa. Miris sekali ketika sadar bahwa Sasuke tertarik padanya karena fisik luarnya sekarang adalah laki-laki.

Memang mengenaskan menyukai seorang lelaki homo…

"UCHIHA! HARUKI! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN, HAH?!"

Pandangannya yang tadinya berpusat pada sosok Sasuke beralih ke samping, ia melotot ketika melihat sosok guru berbadan tinggi besar dengan ekspresi marah dan mengerikan. Keringat dingin terjun dari pelipis Sakura. apalagi ketika Uchiha itu akhirnya melepaskan pangutannya dan melepaskan kerah seragam Sakura dan otomatis dia jatuh terduduk. Badanya terasa meleleh, antara shock dan ketakutan.

Shock karena barusan Sasuke mencium bibirnya dan ketakutan karena tertangkap basah oleh salah satu guru paling _killer _di sekolah, Ibiki _sensei._

'_Mati!'_

"KALIAN! AYO IKUT SAYA KERUANG BP!" Ibiki mengelandang dua anak laki-laki itu. sementara Sakura hanya bisa pasrah menerima hukuman yang akan ia terima. Ia melirik sosok Sasuke yang tetap tenang di sampingnya dengan sinis.

"Dasar Uchiha sialan!" desisnya.

Sasuke hanya meliriknya dengan dengusan pelan. Kemudian melangkah acuh meninggalkan Sakura.

"Tidak mungkin-" lelaki dengan manik klorofil itu bergumam sembari memgangi bibirnya yang masih terasa basah akibat ciuman Sasuke. "-benci!" maniknya memicing. "Aku benci!" ia mengusap kasar bibirnya. "Hiks… dasar sialan! Dasar _gay _gila!" suara kemarahan Sakura berubah menjadi isakan kecil. Rasa sakit muncul di sudut hatinya.

Kenapa?

Kenapa lelaki itu baru menyukainya setelah semua ini terjadi?

"Dasar sialan!" Sakura kembali mengumpat. Kali ini ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding gedung sekolah.

"Sakura-_chan_?" sosok Hinata Hyuuga tiba-tiba muncul dari balik lapangan basket yang kebetulan tak begitu jauh dengan tempat Sakura berada. Gadis dengan manik mutiara itu mengangkat alisnya dan mendekati Sakura yang tak menyahut.

"Kenapa Sakura-_chan_?" Hinata menyentuh bahu lebar Sakura. dan lelaki itu mendongak membuat Hinata tersentak melihat lelehan air mata di manik klorofil itu. "Sakura-_chan_? Kenapa kau menangis? Apa yang Uchiha-_san_ lakukan?!" tanya Hinata khawatir.

Sakura mengusap air matanya, dan menarik Hinata kepelukannya. "Kenapa… dia mengatakan cinta setelah semuanya seperti ini…?" bisik Sakura parau.

Hinata hanya bisa membeku mendengar pengakuan sahabatnya itu. di sudut hatinya, ada rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menguasai hati.

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_… apa benar… masih menyukai Uchi-Uchiha-_san_?" tanya Hinata lirih. Sakura menghela nafas sejenak, menghapus air mata di maniknya. Ia tatap Hinata lama, lama sekali sampai-sampai gadis itu merasa gugup dibuatnya.

"Memang awalnya tidak mudah, tapi aku mulai melupakan Uchiha itu. aku malah merasa jijik melihat kelakuannya. Ternyata dia memang benar-benar _gay_ gila, tanpa rasa malu melakukan hal seperti itu!" desis Sakura.

"Ta-tapi… bukankah bagus karena Uchiha-_san_ sudah menyukai Sakura_-chan_?" tanya Hinata. Sakura mendelik membuat Hinata seketika terpaku.

"Cih, masalahnya sekarang fisikku laki-laki, Hinata!" dengus Sakura. "Apa yang kaupikirkan ketika melihat dua orang laki-laki berciuman di depanmu, hah?" cetusnya kesal.

Hinata menunduk dan memainkan jemarinya, merasa bersalah atas kata-kata polosnya barusan. Hinata sadar kini fisik Sakura bukanlah fisik seorang perempuan, pastilah bisa menimbulkan salah prasangka bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

Dan jujur, membayangkan Sasuke dan Sakura yang berciuman dihadapannya saja Hinata sudah tidak sanggup, bagaimana jika ia melihatnya secara langsung. Bukan hanya pingsan, koma pun mungkin saja!

"Aaa… _go-gomen_ Sa-Sakura_-chan_… a-aku lupa kalau Sakura_-chan_ saat ini laki-laki." Kata Hinata lirih. "A-_ano_… lalu bagaimana sekarang? Apakah Sakura-_chan _mau pulang… atau…"

Sakura menghela nafas dan menarik tangan Hinata. "Bisa temani aku ke BP? Gara-gara ayam _gay_ gila itu, Ibiki-_sensei _mempergoki kami!" pinta Sakura.

Hinata terbelalak. "E-eh…!"

Tanpa banyak kata Sakura segera menarik Hinata menuju ruangan BP. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Sosok Sakura berjalan dengan tegap didepan sementara tangan besarnya mengenggam tangan mungil Hinata. Gadis itu hanya mengikuti langkah lebar sahabatnya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai, baru saja membuka pintu, delikan penuh amarah sudah tertuju pada Sakura. sosok wanita dengan surai hitam sebahu mendelik kepada murid baru di sekolahnya itu. Sakura sempat berjengit, namun ia segera menguasai diri, ia ikut mendudukkan pantatnya di sofa yang tersedia di ruangan itu. selain itu, sosok Sasuke menatapnya dengan datar. Sakura sempat melemparkan delikan tajam.

"Ehm, Haruki-_san_, Uchiha-_san_, kalian pasti tahu kenapa kalian berada di sini kan? Dan Hyuuga-_san,_ kenapa kau juga ikut masuk?" tanya Shizune heran.

Hinata meremas ujung roknya. "A-_ano_… sa-saya menemani Haruki-_kun_… _sensei. Ano_… abaikan saja saya, saya hanya ingin menemani Haruki-_kun_ kok!" jawab Hinata.

Shizune yang tak mau ambil pusing hanya mengangguk dan kembali fokus kepada kedua siswa itu. "Langsung saja, menurut laporan Ibiki-_sensei,_ kalian berdua terpergok tengah berciuman di halaman belakang sekolah." Shizune bisa menangkap raut gugup di wajah Sakura dan Sasuke yang menatapnya datar. "sejujurnya, saya sangat kecewa atas perbuatan kalian. Kalian berdua adalah laki-laki dan siswa sekolah ini, perbuatan kalian sudah mencoreng nama sekolah ini!" desah Shizune.

"Beruntung Ibiki-_sensei_ tidak melaporkannya pada kepala sekolah, beliau hanya melaporkan kepada saya!" kata Shizune. "Perbuatan kalian sungguh memalukan!"

"Tidak ada salahnya kita mencintai, bahkan pada siapapun, tidak perduli dia muda, tua, laki-laki atau perempuan!" tiba-tiba Sasuke berucap dengan nada datar namun tampak keseriusan di matanya.

Shizune hanya mampu menganga mendegar perkataan bungsu Uchiha itu. "Apa?! Uchiha-_san_, jangan bilang kalau kau…"

Sasuke menghela nafas dengan tenang ia berucap. "banyak orang menganggap hal ini sangat menjijikkan dan tak pantas, namun dengan senang hati saya mengakui, bahwa saya adalah seorang _gay_! Saya tidak merasa malu, ataupun merasa hina, karena ini memang pilihan hidup saya!" kata Sasuke.

Shizune hanya bisa shock sementara Sakura melemparkan tatapan mencela pada bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Aku tidak perduli kau _gay _atau bukan. Tapi kutekankan, aku ini seorang straight! Menjadi orang menyimpang sepertimu itu suatu hal yang menjijikkan, cih, bahkan jika aku menjadi kau, aku akan sangat malu dihadapan Tuhan!" cela Sakura.

Sasuke hanya mendelik namun tidak tampak niat membalas perkataan pedas Sakura. sementara Hinata hanya mengeratkan tangan mungilnya di lengan Sakura, mencoba menenagkan sahabatnya. Ia tahu, sangat tahu, disaat seperti inilah perasaan sakit seorang perempuan ketika menerima kenyataan bahwa lelaki yang pernah disukainya secara terang-terangan mengakui bahwa dirinya adalah seorang penyuka sesama jenis.

"Baiklah-baiklah!" Shizune mencoba meredakan suasana yang sempat menengang. Walau dia memang masih sangat shock mendengar pengakuan seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang selalu mendapat peringkat satu pararel itu.

"Sebenarnya kalian berdua bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini!" kata Shizune. "Tapi karena ini juga menyangkut nama baik sekolah ini, apalagi kau Uchiha-_san_, kau termasuk berprestasi di sekolah ini. Aku akan merahasiakan apa yang sudah kalian lakukan. Kuharap kalian menjaga sikap kalian selama masih menyandang status sebagai siswa di sekolah ini, Uchiha-_san_, Haruki-_san_!" pinta Shizune.

"Dan Hyuuga-_san_, tolong rahasiakan apa yang telah terjadi hari ini!" pinta Shizune lagi.

Hinata membungkuk hormat sementara Sakura dan Sasuke sudah beranjak dari sofa dan mulai melangkah keluar ruangan BP.

"Sakura!"Sasuke tiba-tiba menahan pergelangan tangan pemuda berambut merah muda itu. Sakura dengan kasar menampiknya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" bentaknya galak. "Dengar Uchiha! Menjauh dariku! Jangan buat aku semakin jijik padamu setelah apa yang kau lakukan hari ini!" ancam Sakura. "Hinata, ayo kita pergi!" ia langsung menarik Hinata menjauh. Mengabaikan picingan Uchiha bungsu itu yang tertuju pada sosok Sakura.

"Cih!"

.

.

"Sakura-_chan_…?" Hinata menatap genangan kolam yang berriak ketika kaki-kaki bergerak perlahan. Sakura yang berada di sampingnya hanya berujar tak jelas namun menunjukkan bahwa ia merespon panggilan Hinata.

"Kalau tentang apa yang terjadi hari ini… bisakah kita tak membahasnya, Hinata?" pinta Sakura. ia menekuk lututnya dan menatap kosong ikan koi yang berenang-renang di kolam.

Hinata mencoba mengerti dan memutuskan tidak memperpanjang pembahasan yang terjadi hari ini.

"Tidak terasa sudah 3 bulan ya, Sakura-_chan_?" ujar Hinata lembut. "Sebentar lagi, hari berkabung akan diadakan." Katanya lagi.

"Oh… kembali menjadi perempuan… ya?" Sakura menatap kosong riakan air yang membentuk ombak kecil.

"Iya… Sakura-_chan_ pasti sudah tidak sabar kan? sebentar lagi… Sakura-_chan_… kehidupan kita yang dulu… akan kembali lagi…" Hinata terkikik kecil. "Rasanya tidak sabar… na-nanti kita bisa mandi berdua lagi, pergi ke salon-"

Sakura mengulum senyum tipis dan tertawa samar. "Haha… kau lucu ya, memangnya dulu kita sering ke salon ya?" kikinya geli tak menyadari bahwa manik Hinata perlahan tampak meredup.

"Aku… ingin selamanya… seperti ini…"

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Hinata?" Sakura menatap Hinata dengan alis terangkat. Senyum dibibirnya hadir perlahan.

Sementara Hinata hanya menatap Sakura dengan senyum lembut. "Tidak apa-apa kok, hehe…" Hinata beranjak dari sisi kolam dan merenggangkan tangannya yang kaku. "Ne, sebentar lagi malam, bagaimana ka-kalau kita bersiap Sakura-chan?" ajaknya.

Sakura bergumam setuju. Kemudian mengikuti langkah Hinata menuju kamarnya.

.

.

"Paman…" sosok Neji memperhatikan gelagat sang paman yang nampak mengamati sosok pemuda dengan rambut merah muda dan sosok dengan rambut indigo.

"Neji?" Hiashi melirik keponakannya itu, "ada apa?"

"A… aku hanya heran saja, sepertinya Paman sejak tadi memperhatikan Hinata dan Sakura." celetuk Neji. "Mereka… terlihat akrab ya?"

Hiashi bergumam. "Ada yang berbeda dari Hinata, kurasa…"

Neji menautkan alisnya tak mengerti. "Maksud Paman?"

Hiashi meliriknya sejenak, menghela nafas pelan dan kembali memperhatikan taman luar yang saat ini tengah kosong. Hanya semilir angin yang menerpa dan dentingan jam yang berada di pojok ruangan berdentang nyaring ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 tepat.

"Entahlah, hanya insting seorang Ayah, kurasa." Kata Hiashi. "Tak perlu dipikirkan." Imbuhnya.

Neji hanya tersenyum simpul. "Ne, Paman… menurut Paman, Sakura seperti apa? maksudku, Sakura yang sekarang? Apalagi saat ini fisik Sakura berubah menjadi laki-laki, apakah Paman tak khawatir pada mereka berdua?" tanya Neji.

Hiashi mendengus pelan. "Aku… percaya pada Sakura. lagipula, ini kesalahan leluhur." Katanya. "Tapi, aku lebih percaya jika Sakura yang bersama Hinata." Ucapnya ambigu.

Neji mengangkat alisnya, "jadi… begitu ya?" gumamnya dengan senyum simpul.

.

.

"Nah, menurutmu, bagaimana dengan ini Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah yang merona. Ia menunjukkan sebuah dress manis sepanjang lutut berwarna ungu muda, sisi bahu dress itu tampak terbuka.

"Bagian bahunya terbuka Hinata." Tolak Sakura. "Pesta di rumah Tayuya kali inikan mengambil tema garden party, pasti kita akan berada di luar ruangan semalaman suntuk!" katanya.

Hinata tampak mengganguk setuju. Benar juga apa yang Sakura katakan. Jika ia mengenakan dress yang terkesan terbuka, maka tak mungkin esoknya ia akan langsung masuk angin.

Sakura kemudian melangkah menuju ujung lemari, tampak memilah-milah gaun yang berada di sana. "Nah, ini dia!" seru Sakura. ia membawa sebuah gaun dengan rok panjang semata kaki, bagian bahunya agak rendah sehingga sedikit memperlihatkan bahu mulus dan leher jenjang Hinata, dibagian pinggang, tampak korset dengan tali spageti yang mengikat menyilang di bagian depan dan bagian belakang.

"Bagian bahunya memang sedikit terbuka, jadi lebih baik rambutmu digerai saja jadi tidak terlalu kelihatan!" usul Sakura. Hinata hanya mampu terpana, namun kemudian mengangguk setuju.

Sementara Hinata tengah bersiap-siap, Sakura mengambil kemeja yang baru saja ia pinjam dari Neji-tentu saja setelah menolak mentah-mentah perintah untuk memakai tuksedo-

Kemeja berwarna ungu tua dengan lengan panjang itu tampak pas ditubuh Sakura, posturnya saat ini memang tak jauh berbeda dengan Neji, sehingga itu tak membuatnya kesulitan. Mungkin hanya masalah pada celana karena milik Neji kepanjangan sehingga Sakura memilik untuk mengunakan celana seragam sekolah. Dengan modal apa adanya, Sakura sudah tampil semaksimal dan semenarik mungkin. Walau dia memang tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk tampil menarik.

"Hehehe… ternyata jadi laki-laki ada untungnya juga, aku jadi tidak perlu ribet untuk menata rambut dan wajah!" kikik Sakura sembari menatap pantulan wajahnya di kaca yang kebetulan tergantung di ruang keluarga Hyuuga. Tak menyadari tatapan horor Neji yang barusan memergokinya terkikik-kikik tanpa sebab.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Neji dengan tatapan ilfeel. Sementara Sakura yang seolah tak sadar hanya bersuara asal.

"Hanya baru sadar ternyata aku ganteng juga, whehe!" kekehnya narsis, sementara Neji sudah kabur duluan, takut jika Sakura kesambet setan mendadak.

"Sa-Sakura-chan…" Hinata tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu geser. Ia tampak manis dengan gaun yang barusan Sakura pilihkan. Rambutnya ia biarkan tergerai ditambah dengan bandana dari pita yang ia lingkarkan dikepalanya dan dibentuk simpulan di bagian kiri.

Wajah gadis itu sontak melihat penampilan Sakura, kemeja lengan panjang yang sangat pas ditubuhnya serta celana hitam yang membuatnya terlihat gagah. Rambut Sakura yang baru saja dipotong sedikit lebih pendek tampak berantakan, namun tak membuat sosoknya terlihat urakan, malahan terlihat sangat keren dan pas.

"Ayo berangkat!" ajak Sakura. mereka melangkah keluar rumah menuju gerbang kompleks Hyuuga, dimana Neji sudah stand by denga sedan miliknya.

Perjalanan yang memakan waktu 15 menit itu berlangsung dengan cepat, mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah rumah besar nan mewah tempat pesta Tayuya diadakan. Setelah berpamitan kepada Neji dan meminta agar ia menjemput tepat pukul 10 malam nanti.

"Kau siap?" tanya Sakura, tangannya mengenggam tangan mungil Hinata. Gadis itu sedikit gugup sampai akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap depan dengan raut anggun yang dibuat sepercaya diri mungkin.

Kakinya yang berbalut high heels 4 cm mulai melangkah.

Suara alunan musik yang mellow menyambut mereka, tentu saja setelah melewati sesi pemeriksaan undangan di pintu depan dan setelah melewati lorong yang lumayan panjang, mereka sampai di ruangan utama tempat pesta berlangsung.

Pesta dengan tema garden party, di tengah-tengah sana tampak Tayuya dengan gaun coklat berbentuk rok ballon tengah berdiri dengan penuh kebahagiaan di dekat sebuah kue besar. Sementara sosok gadis berambut kuning pucat tampak berada di sisi Tayuya dan sesekali gelak tawa menguar dari bibir mereka.

Pesta itu tampak sangat meriah dengan semakin banyaknya tamu yang datang. Acara utama memang belum dimulai.

"Pe-pestanya… ra-ramai sekali ya?" ujar Hinata kagum. Sakura tak menyahut, maniknya mengedar dan mengamati pengunjung-pengunjung pesta.

Ia sedikit melotot ketika menangkap sosok pemuda dengan rambut mencuat yang tengah mengenakan sebuah kemeja hitam berlengan panjang yang digulung sesiku. Sakura akui, pemuda itu cukup mempesona dengan tampilannya sekarang, ah bukankah biasnya memang seperti itu? lihat saja para gadis yang tengah sibuk berbisik-bisik dengan wajah memerah menunjuk-nunjuknya dari tadi.

Namun sepertinya Uchiha itu tak ambil pusing, dengan gesture santai ia mengobrol bersama pemuda berambut merah bata dengan tato 'ai' dikeningnya itu. selain itu ada Kiba dan Ino yang ikut ngobrol bersama mereka.

Ah, Sakura sadar, kekasih si ayam itu tidak ada, biasanya mereka pasti selalu bersama seperti prangko. Mungkin kabar burung itu benar, kabarnya Naruto pindah keluar negeri entah karena apa, lagipula Sakura tidak mau memikirkannya karena ia hanya pernah bercakap dengan Naruto satu kali.

"Kalian datang?" Tayuya menyapa mereka dengan ramah. Hinata membungkuk sopan dan menyerahkan kotak kado yang telah ia siapkan sebelumnya.

"Se-selamat ulang tahun ya… Ta-Tayuya-san…" ucap Hinata. Tayuya mengangguk.

"Ne, terima kasih!" ucapnya tulus, wajahnya yang biasanya tampak ketus dan galak itu kali ini terlihat lebih lunak dan rileks. Mungkin karena hari ini adalah hari bahagianya sehingga membuatnya bermood baik seharian. "Kalian datang bersama? Kalian pacaran ya?" goda Tayuya dengan ekspresi jahil.

Sementara Hinata sudah merona tak karuan, Sakura hanya meringis pelan.

"Kau ada-ada saja, aku dan Hinata hanya teman kok!" kilah Sakura. "Jadi, selamat ulang tahun ya! moga-moga panjang umur, rejekinya banyak dan dapet pacar!" kata Sakura asal mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Tayuya mengibaskan tangannya dengan tawa renyah yang keluar dari bibirnya. "Ya-ya, terima kasih sudah datang! Dan nikmati pestanya, oke?!" ia berbalik pergi, hendak menemui tamu yang lain, namun sebelumnya ia menoleh dan melirik genit kedua pasangan itu. "Lagipula… aku sudah punya pacar lho!" kekehnya.

Sementara Sakura dan Hinata hanya bisa melongo, ketika melihat Tayuya tiba-tiba memeluk erat sosok laki-laki berambut putih dengan manik hijau dengan sangat mesra.

"Jadi… Kimimaro-senpai pacaran dengan Tayuya?" ucap Sakura. sementara Hinata hanya bisa mengumamkan hal yang sama. Siapa yang mengira bahwa senior yang terkenal kalem itu ternyata kecantol gadis yang terkenal galak macam Tayuya.

"SELAMAT MALAM LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, KARENA WAKTU SUDAH SEMAKIN MALAM, MARI KITA MULAI ACARA UTAMANYA!" tiba-tiba MC berseru dari atas panggung. Musik yang tadinya tenang mulai berubah menjadi lagu 'selamat ulang tahun' untuk Tayuya.

Para tamu mulai memusatkan perhatian pada sang bintang utama malam ini, bertepuk tangan meriah sembari menyanyikan lagu 'selamat ulang tahun' yang ditunjukkan kepada Tayuya seorang. Gadis itu dengan sedikit tersipu mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk meniup lilin.

Fuh!

"Yeaaaahhh!"

Ketika lilin sudah ditiup, para tamu mulai bersorak dan meneriaki Tayuya untuk mulai memotong kue. Sosok wanita paruh baya dengan rambut kemerahan mendekati Tayuya dengan raut bahagia memberikan sebuah piring kecil dan sebuah pisau untuk memotong kue.

Tayuya dengan raut malu menyerahkan kue tersebut pada Kimimaro selaku kekasihnya, para tamu bersorak-sorak menggoda.

"Ne, kau mau kuambilkan minuman, Hinata?" tawar Sakura sebelum ia mulai melenggang pergi.

Hinata mengangguk kecil. "A-ambilkan saja a-aku jus jeruk ya, Sakura-chan!"

Suasana pesta yang meriah membuat Hinata agak jenuh, walau ada beberapa anak dari sekolahnya yang ia kenal, tapi Hinata yang tidak terlalu banyak bergaul sehingga tidak terlalu akrab dengan mereka. Sembari menunggu Sakura, ia memutuskan untuk duduk sejenak di sekitar kursi yang disediakan.

"Kau Hinata ya?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara membuatnya memutar kepala. Maniknya membulat kala menangkap sosok pria dengan tuksedo putih tengah membawa sebuah gelas. Sosok dengan kacamata bulat itu membuat Hinata terpaku.

Mendadak jantungnya berdetak kencang, rasa gugup dan takut mulai muncul. Hinata menunduk dan mencoba menghindari tatapan lelaki itu.

.

.

To Be Continue

Seneng dapet kesempatan lagi buat ngelanjutin fic ini, sebelumnya sempet drop gara-gara WB parah, tiap mau ngetik begitu buka MS Word langsung ngeblank. (-_- )

Karena udah lama banget, sepertinya aka nada sedikit perubahan plot, tapi ending tetep sama. Aku usahain fic ini ga terlalu panjang, paling enggak 10 chapter. Bisa kurang dari itu sih, tapi aku usahain ga lebih, walau lihat perkembangannya dulu.

Oh ya, saat ini sudah ada grup khusus penggemar SakuHina di FB yang berminat bisa ikutan, silakan menghubungi saya via PM dan FB-bagi yang tau FB saya-

Nama grup, **SakuraHinata Fansite (The Moon and The Blossom)**

Thanks buat pereview di chapter 5 :

SS kaguya bellvania, AF, Hina chan : iya, ini update

Ant : um, gomen ya kalo lama. dapet feel buat ngetik itu susah, bawaannya ngeblank mulu.

UchiNami Selvie : haha, di sini perannya si Sasu emang gitu. Nanti ada kok bagian pas Sakura kembali jadi cewe, yah, pokoknya ikutin aja ya. :D

Fumiko Yamazaki : nanti perlahan perasaan Saku ke Hina mulai tumbuh kok. Haha, iya, si ayam emang maruk. Semua di embat, disini perannya si Sasu emang seme playboy kelas kakap sih. Wkwk XD

Sabaku No'Ruki-Chan : pastinya, ini kan pairnya SakuHina. :D

Sasusaku 4ever : enggak, Saku Cuma dikejar-kejar aja sama si ayam, Naru perannya udah selesai disini.

Keiji wolf : disini Sasu jadi seme kelas kakap, jadi rada susah nih. Dichap sebelumnya juga udah dijelasin kalo sejak awal Sasu emang yang udah 'menyimpang' duluan. Kalo naru mah, ngikut aja.

Lawliet uzumakie : iya, kan pair awal udah SakuHina. Aku ini konsisten lho orangnya. XD ini Saku dikutuk juga gara-gara si Sasu nolak dia kan. gara-gara ngamuk di dekat kuburan.

Kiki RyuEunTeuk : sasu seme kelas kakap. Wkwk XD

Hatsune Cherry : iya, nanti sempet kok ada bagian dimana dia balik jadi cewek

Skyesphantom : haha, ga biasa sama scene yaoi. XD n makasih buat koreksinya ya.

Poetry-chan, spring field linda : enggak juga, di sini Saku nolak. Malahan si ayam yang ngejar-ngejar.

Mako-chan : lihat aja endingnya nanti ya. :D

Sign,

Pink Uchiha


End file.
